Child of new beginnings
by Didou27
Summary: Avant la chute de Voldemort, la vie d'Hermione est bouleversée par la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance. Pourra-t-elle cacher la vérité plus longtemps? Pourra-t-elle la cacher à Severus? HG/SS TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tout est JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter...

**NT: **Je tiens à remercier Trizfores qui m'a permi de traduire son histoire. Vous trouverez l'original dans mes favoris.

**NT2:** Première fois que je me lance sur une traduction. J'espère que le niveau sera suffisant pour retranscrire au mieux l'histoire de Trizfores.

* * *

Child of New Beginnigs

Chapitre 1

Le Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malfoy, marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère en direction du Département du Recensement. Lucius n'avait jamais été un adepte de Voldemort. Tout comme Severus, dès le départ, il avait été un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même sa famille, Narcissa et Draco, faisaient partie de la supercherie. Eux aussi, fidèles à la lumière, espionnaient pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Voldemort, lui-même, avait eut le choc de sa vie, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque Lucius avait révélé sa véritable allégeance au cours de la bataille finale en tuant un bon nombre de Mangemorts. Finalement, Harry Potter avait réussi à tuer Voldemort et la lumière avait gagné. Le visage du Mal lui-même était mort, mais pour combien de temps ?

Juste après la mort de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses arrivèrent dans le monde sorcier. Albus Dumbledore et l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre lavèrent le nom des Malfoy de tout soupçon aux yeux du monde. Cela surprit beaucoup le monde sorcier Britannique. Ils acceptèrent la vérité, mais mirent du temps à s'habituer à voir les Malfoy comme de bons sorciers et non comme des Mangemorts.

Lucius lui-même fut nommé Ministre et aida à la reconstruction d'après guerre.

Un autre événement se produisit lors d'une fête organisée à Poudlard en l'honneur des membres de l'Ordre. Sybill Trelawney fit une nouvelle prédiction face à l'ensemble des invités.

_Un enfant naîtra de maisons rivales_

_Enfant de Serpentard et Gryffondor_

_Un enfant destiné à être le plus puissant_

_A avoir jamais vécu._

_Grâce à une goutte du sang innocent de cet enfant,_

_Il s'élèvera à nouveau,_

_Plus sombre et plus puissant_

_Que jamais auparavant._

_Si l'enfant est élevé dans la lumière, _

_Il sera le seul à pouvoir le vaincre._

_S'i l'enfant est élevé dans les ténèbres,_

_La lumière n'aura aucun espoir de l'emporter._

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle avaient entendu la prédiction de Sybill, et tous étaient choqués. Jamais depuis la fondation de Poudlard, il n'y avait eu d'enfant né d'une union entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'était impossible. Pourtant, les prophéties de Sybill n'étaient jamais fausses. La prophétie avait été tenue secrète et cachée au Département des Mystères. Et la possibilité que Voldemort revienne d'entre les morts ? Effroyable !

Lucius entra au Département du Recensement et salua la réceptionniste derrière son bureau d'un signe de tête. Il fit ensuite son chemin vers les étagères où apparaissaient, au fur et à mesure qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière venait au monde, son certificat de naissance. Chaque mois, depuis la prédiction de Sybill, il venait vérifier si l'Enfant était né. C'était une des tâches qu'il s'était imposé de faire lui-même car la prophétie à propos de l'Enfant avait été tenu secrète.

Pendant des mois, il avait été soulagé de voir que l'Enfant n'était pas né. Albus lui avait donné une liste de tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards diplômés depuis 1950. Lucius l'avait mémorisé et vérifiait sur les certificats de naissance si les parents appartenaient à ces deux maisons.

Chaque fois qu'il venait vérifier, il priait Merlin pour ne jamais voir ce morceau de parchemin et pour que l'Enfant ne naisse jamais.

Soudain, son souffle se figea et son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et il laissa tomber sa canne au sol.

Nom : Sebastian Severus Snape

Date de naissance : 1 janvier 1998

Lieu de naissance : Edmonton, Londres, Angleterre (North Middlesex Hospital NHS)

Père : Severus Tobias Snape

Mère : Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

AN – New idea. New story. New plot. You know what to do my darlings. Click on the little button blue, and **review!**

Voila, finit pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais publier le suivant, mais j'espère très vite.

D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR...**

**NT: Merci a Trizfores de me laisser traduire son histoire et pour son aide précieuse.**

**NT*: Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir.**

Chapitre 2

Après avoir trouvé l'actuelle adresse d'Hermione, Lucius décida de se rendre immédiatement chez elle, de nombreuses questions sans réponses lui traversaient l'esprit. Comment avait elle put tomber enceinte de Severus ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Il était impossible qu'ils aient eu une liaison. Les relations entre professeurs et élèves étaient très rares à Poudlard, et Severus n'était pas du genre à coucher avec ses élèves ou à avoir une quelconque relation personnelle avec eux. S'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air, il se payait généralement une pute de luxe dans un bordel. Il avait toujours été prudent, il avait toujours veillé à ce que la sorcière ne tombe jamais enceinte.

Il n'y avait pas de femme dans sa vie. Sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de son travail et des potions. Lucius doutait fortement que Severus soit au courant pour l'enfant.

Il en venait à la conclusion que personne, ni au sein de l'Ordre, ni à Poudlard, n'était au courant de l'existence de cet enfant. Si quelqu'un avait été au courant, ils l'auraient été aussi et auraient prit leurs précautions pour prendre soin de l'enfant et le garder en sécurité. Même si Harry avait sut, il n'aurait pas pu garder ce secret face à Albus.

En ce que concerne Hermione, il savait qu'elle était partie peu après la fin de la guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais l'histoire avait fait le tour des membres de l'Ordre. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle avait surprit ses amis avec un soudain et bref adieu, en disant qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul avec le monde sorcier. Se grossesse avait elle été la raison de son brusque départ ?

Lucius fixait le vieux bâtiment auquel il faisait face. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une des parties les plus minables et dangereuses de Londres. Des déchets jonchaient le sol et des hommes ivres criaient dans la rue et il était encore tôt dans l'après midi. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour vivre et encore moins pour élever un enfant. Après avoir ajusté son long manteau de cuir noir, il grimpa les quelques marches menant à l'unique porte de bois.

---

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, allongée sur son canapé, dans son petit salon. La télé au son coupé continuait à diffuser ses programmes. Le programme, Hermione s'en fichait. Elle était épuisée par les semaines qu'elle avait passées depuis la naissance de Sebastian. Elle était enfin en mesure de prendre un peu de repos pendant que Sebastian dormait dans son berceau, dans la chambre.

Prendre soin d'un enfant seule n'était pas facile. Même si elle travaillait à la maison, la plus part de son temps et ses efforts étaient consacrés à son bien être à lui. Elle n'avait pas demandé d'aide, ni n'avait passé d'annonce pour en trouver.

Son niveau de stress était bien au delà de ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant. Cela coûtait cher de prendre soin d'un bébé et elle avait suffisamment de mal à joindre les deux bouts. La majorité de son argent servait à satisfaire les besoins de Sebastian, pas les siens. Mais au moins, elle était loin du monde sorcier. L'endroit qui lui avait fait perdre tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle ne pouvait revenir en arrière, elle se l'était promit.

"J'arrive" cria t elle quand elle entendit un coup ou deux frappés à la porte. En marmonnant, elle se leva lentement du canapé. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Si c'était le propriétaire qui venait encore se plaindre de ses retards de paiement, elle était déjà à jour pour son loyer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine et son sang déserta son visage.

"Bonjour Miss Granger"dit Lucius de sa voix ferme.

"Que… Que faites vous ici ?" bredouilla Hermione.

"Je suis ici pour vous voir, vous et le bébé, Sebastian" répondit il.

Il savait ? Que dieux lui vienne en aide, il savait ! Que faire ? Le jeter dehors ? Lui claquer la porte au visage ? Personne n'était censé être au courant pour Sebastian. Elle était partie et avait disparu pour le garder en sécurité et commencer une nouvelle vie.

"Ne me laisserez vous pas entrer Miss Granger ?" demanda Lucius, interrompant ses pensées.

Hermione s'écarta et laissa Lucius entrer. " Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas très grand."

Lucius regarda autour de lui après avoir enlevé son manteau et l'avoir suspendu au petit portemanteau fixé derrière la porte. Son appartement n'était, en effet, pas très grand. C'était un très petit deux pièces. La cuisine et la salle à manger ne formaient qu'une seule et même pièce alors que le salon était séparé. L'appartement semblait minuscule, même avec le peu de meubles qu'il renfermait. Les murs étaient encore recouverts d'un vieux papier peint qui avait dû être posé des siècles plus tôt, certaines parties des murs n'étaient plus recouvertes, laissant apparaître le ciment, les portes de l'armoire branlaient et il y avait une fissure au plafond. Comment quelqu'un pouvait il vivre dans un endroit aussi petit et qui semblait sur le point de tomber en morceau ?

" Tout ce que j'ai au frigo c'est du Coca Mr Malfoy" lui dit Hermione, lui proposant un rafraîchissement.

Il secoua la tête. "Merci, mais non merci."

Hermione se pencha en arrière, s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'il s'arrêtait au milieu de la pièce, appuyant sa canne derrière le canapé. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit : "Il dort pour l'instant".

"Que s'est il passé ?" demanda t il.

"Pourquoi voulez vous le savoir ?" demanda t elle en retour.

"Je veux savoir la vérité !" crachat-il. Toute la journée, il avait été agité, maintenant, il se défoulait sur elle. " Votre fils est celui de la prophétie et c'est le fils de Severus. Un enfant dont personne ne sait rien. Un fils dont Severus ne sait rien."

"Et ça restera comme ça !" répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne veux plus jamais retourner dans le monde sorcier ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je suis partie ? Pourquoi pensez vous que j'ai disparu ?"

"Ne pensez vous pas que Severus a le droit de savoir qu'il a un fils né de sa chair et de son sang ? Vous ne pouvez refuser ça à aucun père !"

"Il ne sait pas…"

"Je le lui dirais…"

"C'était moi lors de la dernière nuit avec les Mangemorts ! C'est moi qu'il a violé !" dit elle finalement, à bout de force. Les souvenirs de cette soirée refaisaient brusquement surface en elle.

"Quo…" La bouche de Lucius resta ouverte, incapable de terminer le mot. Avait elle dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? Viol ?

"C'était moi…" réussi à dire Hermione dans un sanglot. "C'était moi et il ne savait pas !" Ses genoux lâchèrent, son corps se mit à glisser le long du comptoir, la laissant assise sur le sol de ciment. " Il ne savait pas…"

* * *

AN – Now WTF happened? **Review!**

**... A suivre...**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Tout est a JKR...**

**NT: Merci a Trizfores d'avoir écrit cette fic et de me laisser la traduire.**

**NT*: Merci pour les revieuws!!!! =D**

Chapitre 3

Lucius s'agenouilla à quelques centimètres d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle ait enfoui son visage dans ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique. La jeune femme face à lui avait clairement mal et elle avait vécu seule avec cette douleur pendant des mois. "Hermione" l'appela t il. Il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. "Vous pouvez me parler".

Hermione leva lentement son visage vers lui, laissant son menton reposer sur ses bras. A travers ses larmes, elle put lire sur son visage qu'il comprenait réellement ce qu'elle ressentait. "Il ne savait pas…" Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité.

Lucius ne fut pas surpris quand Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et s'effondra sur ses genoux. Il savait quand les femmes avaient besoin d'être réconfortées. Narcissa en avait aussi eu besoin quand elle avait souffert pendant la guerre. Il y était habitué et ressentait le besoin de la libérer de sa douleur. Il n'aimait pas que les femmes souffrent, encore plus quand cette douleur était si sombre, si difficile à oublier. Il enlaça Hermione et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, lui permettant ainsi de laisser sortir toutes les émotions qu'elle avait gardé en elle.

Au bout d'une heure, les pleurs et les sanglots d'Hermione cessèrent. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle réalisa qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Lucius, enlacée et réconforté par lui. Elle fut très surprise, ne sachant pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette position. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette étreinte. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été enlacé et réconforté par quelqu'un. Elle avait oublié la sensation que cela procurait et n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle en avait besoin. Cela faisait du bien et elle espérait qu'il ne la laisserait pas.

"Ca va mieux ?" lui demanda Lucius d'une voix douce.

"Oui." murmura Hermione dans son cou. "Ce serait encore mieux si vous me gardiez dans vos bras encore un peu. Ca fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'a pris dans ses bras."

"Pas de problème" répondit Lucius. Il continua à dessiner de petits cercles dans son dos et, au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Hermione lui parler.

"Je me suis faufilée hors de Poudlard ce soir là. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi, j'ai donc décidé d'aller marcher dans le Londres Moldu. Connaissant les dangers, je me suis lancé un charme de camouflage. Après ma promenade, je me suis dirigée vers l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur. C'est là que c'est arrivé. C'est là que j'ai été kidnappée par des Mangemorts."

"Je me suis retrouvée au centre de la sale du trône de Voldemort avec d'autres femmes moldues. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. J'avais entendu les histoires. Voldemort m'a ensuite désigné au Professeur Snape. J'avais peur, mais je savais que si je retirais le sort de camouflage et montrais ma véritable apparence, j'aurais été tué immédiatement. Je ne devais rien tenter ou votre couverture risquait de voler en éclat, je devais laisser cela arriver. Nous étions encore au milieu de la guerre, une guerre que nous devions absolument gagner."

"Puis… Je l'ai vu. La peine dans ses yeux. Je pouvais voir qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il savait quelles seraient les conséquences s'il refusait un tel « cadeau ». Quand il… m'a prit… il ne cessait de me murmurer qu'il était désolé. Quand ce fut terminé, j'ai été ramené là où j'avais été enlevé. Plus tard, quand la voie fut libre, je suis rentrée à Poudlard."

Lucius avait gardé le silence pendant son récit. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle continue. Il connaissait déjà le reste de l'histoire. La prophétie de Sybill, sa disparition et sa fuite du monde sorcier. Par réflexe, quand Hermione se remit à pleurer, ses bras autour d'elle se resserrèrent pour la réconforter.

---

Les pleurs de Sebastian, provenant de la chambre, attirèrent immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione. Lentement, dans un reniflement, elle s'écarta, posant les yeux sur la chevelure platine du sorcier qui la tenait encore dans ses bras.

"Je pense que cela veut dire que Sebastian est réveillé" nota t il.

" Il a le même caractère que le Professeur Snape" dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Lucius ricana en entendant les mots d'Hermione. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de Severus et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était drôle que son fils en ait hérité. Qu'est ce que Sebastian avait encore hérité de lui ? Et quels traits avait il hérité de sa mère ? Avec leurs gènes et leur intellect combinés, l'enfant allait être encore plus puissant et intelligent que ses parents. "Alors, vous devriez aller le voir tout de suite" dit il en l'aidant à se lever.

"Venez" dit Hermione en le tirant par la main, l'entraînant vers la chambre.

---

"Bastian, maman est là" roucoula Hermione en se penchant vers lui et le sortant de son berceau. Il portait une petit grenouillère bleu ciel brodé en bleu foncé. "Ne pleure pas mon bébé, ne pleure pas" dit elle en le berçant dans ses bras. Finalement, les pleurs cessèrent.

Lucius n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand il vit Hermione calmer les pleurs du nourrisson. Malgré la façon dont l'enfant avait été conçut, elle l'aimait réellement, comme n'importe quelle mère. Il pouvait voir qu'Hermione était une mère née. Elle avait prit son enfant dans ses bras sans aucune peur, avec facilité, contrairement aux autres mères dont c'était le premier enfant.

"Vous voulez le prendre ?" offrit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui.

"Bien sûr" dit Lucius en tendant les bras afin d'accueillir le bébé. Bien qu'il y ait plus de 17 ans qu'il n'avait pas tenu un être aussi petit, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Immédiatement, il put sentir l'aura de magie que dégageait Sebastian. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit, de nouveau né, il dégageait une force et une puissance peu commune. Habituellement, les enfants commençaient à montrer leurs pouvoirs et à dégager une aura à partir de 5 ans, mais les nouveaux nés… jamais. En un mot, Sebastian était spécial.

Les petits yeux noirs de Sebastian rencontrèrent ceux gris argent de Lucius. Des yeux identiques, exactement comme ceux de son père. Les cheveux de Sebastian étaient aussi exactement comme ceux de Severus, d'un noir profond. Il était presque la copie conforme de son père, sauf pour son petit nez. Le même que celui d'Hermione.

" N'est ce pas un beau petit garçon ?" sourit Lucius en parlant à Sebastian. "Tout comme ton père."

Sebastian gazouilla et sourit à l'homme qui le tenait. Une de ses petites mains se tendit et attrapa les longs cheveux de Lucius.

"On dirait qu'il s'est attaché à vous." dit Hermione avec une pointe de surprise. "A l'hôpital, il se mettait à pleurer dès que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le prenait."

"Et bien, ne suis-je pas ton oncle Lucius ?" dit Lucius, le faisant une fois de plus gazouiller. Il regard Hermione et fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole. "Hermione, j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que je sois le parrain de Sebastian… uniquement si vous êtes d'accord."

Hermione commençait à devenir nerveuse. "Mr. Malfoy…"

"Lucius" la corrigea t il. "Appelez moi Lucius."

"Lucius… Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée" dit elle en secouant la tête. "Je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour."

"Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être son parrain, tout comme Severus l'est pour Draco. Je vous protègerais, tous les deux, même si vous refusez. Vous n'êtes peut être pas prête maintenant, mais s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous aider à l'élever et à le protéger. Il reste encore des Mangemorts en liberté, ils essayeront de s'emparer de lui s'ils viennent à connaître son existence. Son aura magique est déjà forte pour son age. Vous le sentez aussi quand vous le prenez dans vos bras, je le sais." La voyant réfléchir un moment, il sut qu'il avait raison.

"Je…Je ne reviendrais pas." Elle ne voulait pas que Sebastian grandisse dans un monde sorcier où on voudrait lui faire du mal. Pas après avoir perdu ses parents, elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

" Je pourrais vous protéger tous les deux. S'il vous plait Hermione. Je ne veux pas seulement le protéger lui, mais vous aussi" supplia t il. " S'il vous plait, je tiendrais ma parole et ne parlerais de lui à personne. Acceptez juste mon offre."

Hermione savait que Lucius avait raison. Il restait encore des Mangemort en liberté. S'ils venaient à savoir pour Sebastian et la prophétie, Merlin seul savait ce qui pourrait arriver. "D'accord" répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux. "Vous serez son parrain."

"Merci" sourit Lucius en baissant le regard vers Sebastian qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. " Tu vas devenir un petit Serpentard en grandissant."

Hermione ne releva pas, préférant garder le silence. Elle autorisa Lucius à passer du temps avec Sebastian. Etrangement, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tissé une sorte de lien. Sebastian n'avait jamais pleuré quand il était dans les bras de Lucius.

* * *

**Voila fini pour aujourd'hui.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tout est a JKR...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Petit bonus parce que cette semaine je suis de bonne humeur!!! =D**

**Merci pour les reviews... Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

"Alors, que faites vous pour vivre ?" demanda Lucius en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Sebastian dans les bras. Il se pencha en arrière, appuyant le bébé sur sa poitrine. "Je penses que vous pourriez trouver un meilleur appartement avec votre intelligence et un bon travail."

Hermione se figea un instant, hésitant à répondre alors qu'elle ouvrait son petit réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux cannettes de coca. "Je n'ai pas vraiment de travail. Je fais juste de la recherche pour des mémoires d'étudiants. Tous riches et tous paresseux. Ils me payent plus que bien pour leurs devoirs, mais cela ne suffit pas vraiment. C'est juste des devoirs, pas un emploi stable."

"Qu'en est il de vos parents ? Ne vous ont-ils pas laissé une certaine somme d'argent ? Et qu'en est il de vos projets d'université ? Je pensais que vous deviez intégrer la même université que Draco ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules en déposant les cocas sur la table basse. "Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé grand-chose. Poudlard était assez cher. Mon plan initial était d'obtenir une bourse pour l'université. De toute évidence, les choses ont changé." Hermione s'installa près de Lucius et déposa sa main sur la tête de Sebastian, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. "Je ne voudrais pas que les choses soient différentes."

"Pardonnez moi d'être si franc, mais je dois vous le dire."

Hermione fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer.

"Ce n'est pas un lieu convenable pour vous, ni pour Sebastian. Cet appartement semble être sur le point de s'effondrer et le quartier est très dangereux"lui dit Lucius.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir. Parfois, je peux à peine m'offrir ce luxe" dit tristement Hermione.

"Vous devez déménager dans une meilleure maison, dans un meilleur quartier."

"Et comment pensez vous que je puisse m'offrir un tel appartement. La majorité de mon argent a déjà été dépensé pour satisfaire les besoins de Sebastian."

" Je paierais pour cela. Pour tout, y comprit les vêtements, les couches et la nourrice si vous en avez besoin."

"Votre offre est beaucoup trop généreuse, Lucius,"dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Elle était gênée. Ce homme avait il pitié d'elle ? " Je ne peux pas accepter que vous me fassiez la charité."

"Ce n'est pas de la charité" lui dit Lucius. " Pensez à ça comme un cadeau. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas pour vous, acceptez le pour votre fils."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Sebastian avait des besoins et elle ne pouvait pas tous les satisfaire. Oui, elle voulait vivre dans un meilleur appartement, dans un quartier plus sûr, pas dans la peur que de possibles voleurs pénètrent chez elle. Sebastian méritait mieux.

"Je suis son parrain. Laissez moi prendre soin de vous deux."

"Comment pourrais je vous rembourser ?" lui demanda t elle, rendant les armes. Elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, rien à lui donner en échange.

Il lui fit un doux sourire en posant sa main sur son épaule. " Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Tout ce qui compte c'est vous et Sebastian."

"Tout ce que je peux dire c'est : merci"sourit elle humblement.

" Alors c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en retour."

---

"Il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait sut que c'était vous" dit Lucius en regardant Hermione allaiter Sebastian à l'autre bout du canapé.

"Je ne lui en veux pas Lucius. J'en veux à Voldemort. La douleur…"dit elle tristement dans un reniflement, le regard posé sur Sebastian qui avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il tétait.

" Je comprends."

"Vous ne voulez pas que _lui_ sache, n'est ce pas ? Il ne le repoussera pas Hermione. C'est un homme bon."

"Je le sais Lucius" dit elle en le regardant. "Je le respecte, je l'ai toujours fait et je le ferais toujours. Il a fait beaucoup de sacrifices au nom de la guerre. Nous l'avons tous fait… C'est juste trop douloureux pour moi."

Lucius acquiesça. Hermione était réellement une Gryffondor. Elle avait sacrifié son innocence cette nuit là en se laissant violer. C'était un douloureux sacrifice, comme elle le disait, mais la femme face à lui n'était plus la femme courageuse qu'il avait connut. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas d'amis, ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas gardé de contact avec ses amis sorciers. D'extravertie, elle était devenue introvertie. Son éclatant sourire ne brillait plus que lorsqu'elle portait son fils. "Considérez moi comme… un ami"dit il, pas vraiment sûr des mots à employer. "Si vous avez besoin de moi, contactez moi à n'importe quelle heure. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je vous écouterais. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Lucius et soupira. Elle ne se sentait plus seule.

---

Lucius avala son verre de Scotch en une gorgée. Assis derrière son bureau, il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Il avait découvert l'enfant, Sebastian. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Hermione et était devenu le parrain de son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux documents devant lui. Tous les documents pour la nouvelle maison d'Hermione et les comptes en banque avaient été préparés le plus vite possible.

"Lucius chéri" appela Narcissa en ouvrant la porte. Elle laissa la porte ouverte, restant dans l'embrasure. "Tu viens au lit mon cœur ?"

Lucius hocha la tête. "Un peu plus tard ma chérie. J'ai encore un peu de travail. Je ne serais pas long, promis."

"D'accord." Nacissa lui sourit avant de fermer la porte.

Lucius soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait donné sa parole à Hermione et avait promis de garder le secret sur elle et Sebastian pour le moment. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait mentir à tout le monde, Albus, Severus et cela incluait aussi sa femme. Il détestait cela, mentir à sa famille et à ses amis, mais il le fallait.

Sebastian était vraiment un petit garçon très spécial. Il devait le protéger, et si pour cela il devait se sacrifier pour lui, il le ferait. Il avait aimé Sebastian dès qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il priait pour, qu'avec un peu de chance, la prophétie ne se réalise jamais. La victoire de Voldemort la prochaine fois était une chose qu'il ne voulait jamais voir, jamais.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tout est a vous savez qui...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Roooooo lala, je suis vraiment de très bonne humeur cette semaine, mais va pas falloir trop vous habituer... ;-)**

**NT**: Oui, c'est vrai, je confirme, Lucius et Narcissa sont très mais alors très OOC, mais bon...**

**NT***: Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Lucius avait découvert Sebastian. Hermione et Sebastian avaient déménagé dans un vaste appartement de deux chambres dans South Kensington. Le quartier était envahi d'étudiants et de librairies depuis que plusieurs collèges avaient ouvert leurs portes. C'était un quartier où Hermione pourrait s'épanouir et où ils seraient en sécurité.

L'appartement était cher, mais comme toujours, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour Lucius. Il avait estimé qu'Hermione et Sebastian méritaient le meilleur et c'est ce qu'il leur avait donné. Ils méritaient aussi d'être heureux et il avait tout fait pour cela. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, essayant de leur rendre visite une fois par jour quand son emploi du temps de Ministre le lui permettait. Les affaires de la famille n'avaient pas besoin de lui, encore moins depuis que Draco en avait repris les rênes.

Chaque fois qu'ils étaient sortis, c'était lui qui poussait le landau de Sebastian. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de sujets différents, allant de l'éducation aux voyages. Ils ne parlaient que rarement du monde sorcier, sauf si c'était Hermione qui lançait le sujet. Lucius remarqua que le déménagement avait eut un effet positif sur Hermione. Elle semblait plus heureuse et souriait de plus en plus. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire sourire son amie.

---

"Comment était la France ?" demanda Albus en s'asseyant à côté de Lucius dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa et Lucius invitaient, chaque semaine, Albus, Minerva et Severus à venir partager leur repas.

"Comme d'habitude" répondit Lucius. Tout le monde savait qu'il revenait d'un voyage d'affaire au cours duquel il avait rencontré le ministre Français, mais c'était un mensonge. En réalité, il avait passé trois jours à South Kensington pour fêter les deux mois de Sebastian. "Ce maudit ministre passe plus de temps à parler de nourriture que de magie. Il aurait dû devenir chef et non ministre."

Il avait découché à plusieurs reprises depuis un mois et chaque fois, il avait prit le travail comme excuse. Narcissa n'avait jamais suspecté qu'il avait une maîtresse ou qu'il lui mentait. Il n'était pas ce type d'homme et avait toujours été honnête envers elle et leur mariage depuis presque 20 ans.

"Oh, la France !" dit Narcissa avec joie. "J'adorerais y retourner !"

"Pourquoi pas cet été, début Juin ? Ce sera, après tout, votre vingtième anniversaire de mariage." rappela Draco à ses parents avec un sourire.

"Merveilleuse idée Draco !" dit Lucius. Il prit la main de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts. "Ce sera la France."

"Prenez une chambre !" grogna Severus en les regardant.

"Nous n'allions pas nous embrasser Severus !" protesta Narcissa.

"Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez pas le faire,"dit il d'une voix traînante. Il était surpris, qu'après tant d'années, Lucius et Narcissa continuent à agir comme ces malades amoureux des chiots.

"Tu es juste jaloux mon cher enfant" s'amusa Albus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les mots d'Albus. Il n'était pas jaloux. Sa vie personnelle de regardait personne. Ils n'allaient pas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'une vieille corneille comme lui.

" Tu as besoin d'une femme dans ta vie, parrain" dit Draco.

"Regardez qui donne des conseils" grinça Severus. "J'ai entendu dire que tu avait encore un fois rompu avec Pansy. Je t'avais dit, dès le début, que c'était un coup en or. Maintenant, tu te retrouves célibataire. Bienvenu au club !"

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions. C'était vrai, Severus avait besoin d'une femme dans sa vie. Probablement que quelqu'un pourrait, au moins, le rendre heureux. Même après la fin de la guerre, il était toujours le même homme aigrit et narquois. Quelle femme pourrait être attirée par lui ? Une femme aimerait peut être fonder une famille avec lui s'il n'était pas aussi aigrit. Severus était un sorcier riche, tout comme Lucius. Il venait d'une noble famille et était un sorcier puissant.

La première femme qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut nulle autre qu'Hermione. Elle était exactement comme Severus. Intelligente, magiquement puissante, tous deux étaient des Je-Sais-Tout, même si Severus ne se qualifierait jamais ainsi. La seule différence était leur personnalité. Ils étaient complètement opposés, mais de dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Puis, Sebastian lui vint à l'esprit. Serait ils possible qu'a eux trois, ils viennent à former une famille heureuse ? Qui sait ?

"Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Hier, Gryffondor a remporté la coupe de Quidditch en battant Serpentard" dit joyeusement Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil satisfait à Severus. Comme elle aimait voir le visage de Severus quand Gryffondor battait Serpentard.

"Il reste encore l'année prochaine" dit Severus. "Ma revanche sera douce" dit il dans un rictus.

"Nous verrons bien" ronronna Minerva.

"Peut être Draco, toi et Harry pourriez nous rendre visite. Nous pourrions organiser un match bonus pour conclure la saison. Qu'en penses tu ?"

"J'adorerais cela" répondit Draco ironique. Lui et Harry n'étaient réellement que de simples connaissances, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se lier d'amitié même après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble au sein de l'Ordre. Ils s'étaient toujours méprisés, quelque soit la raison de cette rancune.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone perturba le repas et interrompit les conversations.

"Excusez moi, c'est le mien," dit Lucius en sortant de sa poche un portable moldu. Il paniqua quand il vit le nom d'Hermione s'afficher sur l'écran. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle ne l'appelle uniquement s'il s'agissait d'une réelle urgence. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille et de ses invités et sortit sur la terrasse.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait avec un portable moldu ?" demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Lucius connaissait beaucoup de chose à propos des moldus et de leur technologie, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé voir son ami l'utiliser. L'ego de Sang Pur de Lucius avait il complètement disparut ?

"Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant," dit Narcissa en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

"Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir," dit Lucius en rentrant dans la pièce.

"Quel est le problème père ?" demanda Draco.

"Une sorcière née moldu a été impliqué dans un accident en plein Londres moldu, se révélant ainsi que ses pouvoirs aux passants." Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue et disparut avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Ce n'est pas Amos Diggory qui s'occupe de ce genre de problème ?" demanda Albus.

"Si," répondit Narcissa. "Lucius dirige le Ministère, mais d'habitude il laisse les autres faire leur travail et ne s'occupe pas des petits dossiers comme celui qu'il vient de mentionner.

"Sauf bien sûr, si la sorcière est assez stupide pour faire de la magie au beau milieu d'une foule moldue" dit Draco.

"Aucun sorcier ni aucune sorcière n'est assez stupide pour faire ça Draco" dit Severus.

Tout le monde autour de la table fronça les sourcils, en particulier Narcissa. Qu'est ce qu Lucius cachait, et depuis combien de temps mentait il à sa famille et à ses amis ?

* * *

**Ca y est, Severus est enfin arrivé!!!**

**...A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Tout est a vous savez qui...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Je ne savais pas trop à quel moment Hermione et Lucius devaient se tutoyer, donc j'ai choisit ce chapitre parce que je considère qu'après avoir passé un mois "ensemble" ils se sont assez raprochés. J'espère que ça ne vous perturbera pas trop...**

**NT**: après avoir passé la journée a me faire insulter (touristes de m****) j'ai eu le plaisir de trouver un certain nombre de reviews dans ma boite mail, donc voila mon cadeau pour vous remercier. ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Quand Lucius pénétra chez Hermione, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'appartement silencieux. Il s'attendait à entendre les cris stridents de Sebastian. Ceux là même qu'il avait entendu plus tôt au téléphone. Cependant il n'y avait aucun bruit et cela le préoccupait. Ses pas le conduirent rapidement à l'étage, vers la chambre de Sebastian.

"Tout s'est arrêté dès que je l'ai pris dans mes bras," dit Hermione quand Lucius se figea à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle était assise sur le sol à côté du berceau, Sebastian dans les bras.

Lucius était choqué par l'état de la chambre. Au lieu que tout soit parfaitement rangé comme Hermione et lui l'avaient décidé, la pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible. Le sol était jonché de jouets, de peluches et d'éclats de verre. Il réalisa que tout ce qui était en verre dans la pièce avait explosé. "Tu es blessée" nota t il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Son bras avait été entaillé par des bouts de verre.

"Juste une égratignure" dit Hermione en examinant son bras.

"Pas du tout" réfuta t il. Il sorti sa baguette et commença à la soigner. "Il semblerait que Sebastian vient de faire sa première expérience de magie vive."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. "Il est trop jeune."

"Il est spécial" lui dit Lucius. " Et la seule façon de le calmer est qu'un de ses parents le prenne dans ses bras. Maintenant, j'ai peur de l'effrayer." Lucius adressa un sourire à Sebastian.

"Tu ne voudrais pas blesser Oncle Lucius quand même ?" dit Hermione dans un sourire en baissant le regard vers son fils.

Sebastian lui répondit d'un gazouillement en tendant la main.

"Il a confiance en toi Lucius. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait te blesser."

Lucius fut soulagé d'entendre les paroles d'Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Même quand les jeunes enfants déchaînaient leur magie, ils ne s'en prenaient jamais aux personnes qu'ils connaissaient et en qui ils avaient confiance. Cependant, il était à la fois étonné et terrifié par les capacités du bébé. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé, même pas un jeune enfant. Qu'allait il se passer encore ? A quoi devaient ils s'attendre quand il serait adulte ? Sebastian était encore plus puissant que ce qu'il avait suspecté. Après avoir soigné Hermione, il se releva et, en quelques coups de baguette, nettoya et rangea la pièce.

---

"Il s'est endormi" dit doucement Lucius quand il vit Hermione entrer dans le salon apportant du thé sur un plateau. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, Sebastian dormant tranquillement sur le ventre, étalé sur la poitrine de Lucius. Il dormait toujours dans cette position quand il était avec Lucius, que ce soit pour une courte sieste ou pour la nuit.

" Il est épuisé après avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs" dit Hermione en déposant le plateau sur la table basse. Elle s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé près de Lucius et les embrassa du regard. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une scène entre un père et son fils. Il arrivait à Hermione de considérer Lucius comme le père de Sebastian. Il agissait souvent comme tel.

Elle essaya d'imaginer Severus dans la même position que Lucius. Tenant le rôle du père et élevant Sebastian comme son propre fils. C'était dur à imaginer. Le Severus qu'elle connaissait méprisait les enfants, et elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il repousse aussi Sebastian. Pourrait il être un bon père ? Non, il ne devait pas savoir.

"Hermione, tu sais que nous devons en parler" dit Lucius en caressant doucement le dos de Sebastian. Il savait qu'elle essayerait d'éviter cette conversation sur la magie, mais le sujet ne pouvait plus être ignoré.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas parler de magie. Je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis que je suis revenu dans le monde moldu. J'ai mis ma baguette dans un placard et je ne l'ai plus touché depuis."

Lucius fut surpris de ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas touché sa baguette depuis qu'elle avait quitté le monde sorcier ? Il aurait dû le savoir. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait toujours tout fait à la manière des moldus, sans magie. "Vas-tu prétendre que ce qui vient d'arriver ne s'est jamais produit ? Comme je l'ai dit, Sebastian est spécial, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer."

"Bien sûr qu'il est spécial," dit Hermione en colère. "C'est mon fils."

"Il est totalement impensable qu'un enfant ait des pouvoirs comme les siens. Les jeunes enfants commencent à montrer leurs pouvoirs à partir de 5 ans. Sebastian a des pouvoirs bien supérieurs à n'importe quels enfants, et même à n'importe quel adulte. Tu ne peux pas le nier et l'ignorer pour toujours."

"Et si je choisi de l'ignorer ? Je suis sa mère. Je ne suis pas prête à revenir et je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans un monde qui m'a causé tant de pertes et de douleurs. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse dans le peur." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. La pluie brouillait les vitres tout comme les larmes brouillaient ses yeux.

"Hermione" l'appela Lucius en s'approchant. Il tenait Sebastian d'un bras, sa tête fermement appuyée sur son l'épaule. Il enroula son autre bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et l'attira à lui.

"J'ai peur Lucius" dit elle doucement. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et appuya sa tête sur la poitrine de Lucius, enlaçant sa taille. "J'ai peur, pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Sebastian aussi."

"Je te le promet Hermione, je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que rien ne vous arrive." Il déposa un baiser sur son front. "Je me sacrifierais pour vous si c'est nécessaire."

Hermione sanglota contre sa poitrine. Rien que le fait de penser que quelque chose de terrible puisse arriver à Lucius, un homme qui était devenu un très bon ami, elle se sentait très mal. Elle ne pouvait supporter cette seule pensée. Et si cela devait arriver, elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction.

* * *

**Voila, rassurées??? rien de mal n'est arrivé a Hermione, ni a Sebastian.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Tout est a vous savez qui...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews =D**

* * *

Chapitre 7

L'été était juste à quelques pas. Les fleurs d'été du Manoir Malfoy qui commençaient à fleurir prenaient leur essor. Narcissa avait créé de ses propres mains un magnifique jardin, le faisant changer encore une fois de couleur pour accueillir la nouvelle saison. La femme avait naturellement la main verte. Toutefois, elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'occuper de ses buissons, se contentant de les regarder d'un œil vide.

Plus tôt, avant le déjeuner, elle avait fait un saut au bureau de son mari. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui et en profiter pour sortir déjeuner. Encore une fois, il n'était pas là. Depuis le jour où elle avait vu Lucius avec le portable, elle avait remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises, il disparaissait. Le peu de fois où elle venait le voir à son travail, il n'était jamais là. Il y avait des jours où il ne rentrait pas à la maison et quand il se décidait enfin à rentrer, il paraissait heureux. Il lui disait qu'il revenait d'un énième voyage d'affaire, mais elle savait qu'il mentait. Les voyages d'affaire le rendaient grognon et pas heureux.

Narcissa en avait conclu que Lucius avait une aventure avec une autre femme. Après presque 20 ans de mariage avec le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé, c'en était trop. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir rendre Lucius heureux, et que ce serait toujours le cas, qu'ils le seraient pour toujours. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus à la pensée qu'il avait trouvé l'amour et le bonheur ailleurs, avec une autre femme. Et avec ce stupide portable moldu, cette femme était à coup sûr une moldue.

"Tout va bien, mère ?" demanda Draco en s'approchant d'elle. Il avait vu qu'elle pleurait au moment où elle s'était agenouillée sur le gazon d'un vert tendre.

"Je vais bien, Draco". Narcissa renifla en tentant de cacher ses larmes en les faisant disparaître de son visage.

"C'est encore père, n'est ce pas ?" dit Draco en s'agenouillant près de sa mère. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il posa une nouvelle question. "Et tu penses qu'il a une aventure avec une autre femme ?" Narcissa avait dit à Draco tout ce que son « enquête » sur Lucius lui avait apprit au cours des semaines précédentes. Il savait donc à quoi elle pensait. Elle acquiesça. "Mais ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance."

"C'est important !" la coupa t il. "Tu es sa femme et il est supposé être fidèle à ses vœux et à son mariage avec toi. Et rien que l'idée de lui avec une moldu est méprisable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que père tombe si bas."

"Donc, s'il avait eut une liaison avec une sang pur, tu ne trouverais rien à redire ?" demanda soudain Narcissa.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire" dit Draco.

"Je suis désolée Draco" sanglota Narcissa.

Draco attira sa mère dans ses bras pour la réconforter. "Je t'aiderais mère. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule," lui dit il doucement. Il savait déjà qu'il allait suivre son père, il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux si il y en avait réellement une autre.

---

"Regardez un peu ce que j'ai pour mon petit garçon si spécial" dit Lucius en souriant à Sebastian qui était installé dans son transat. Il sortit ensuite sa main de derrière son dos, montrant un petit dragon vert à Sebastian. "C'est Norbi."

Sebastian se mit à rire et tenta d'attraper cet objet qui semblait si intéressant.

"Tu le gâtes trop Lucius" commenta Hermione en déposant un plat de pattes sur la table. Elle s'installa près de lui, le servit avant de remplir son assiette.

" Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir trop de jouets" répondit Lucius en leur servant du vin. " C'est comme pour toi et tes livres. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous gâtait pas tous les deux."

"Tu noies le poisson" dit elle en secouant la tête. "Un vrai Serpentard."

"Tout comme Sebastian" dit Lucius en embrassant le petit pied du bébé.

C'était vrai, les traits Serpentards de Sebastian ressortaient de plus en plus. Quelques fois, quand sa couche devait être changée, il essayait de faire pipi sur la personne qui le changeait en émettant une sorte de petit rire.

"Et s'il avait eut un parrain Gryffondor à ta place, peut être serait il différent ?" demanda Hermione.

"Peut être, mais j'en doute," répondit Lucius. "Il n'y a jamais eu de Snape qui ne soit pas passé par Serpentard."

"Ni d'enfant né de nos deux maisons" répondit Hermione. Immédiatement elle regretta ses paroles. Une part d'elle refusait encore que son fils soit celui de la prophétie.

---

"Le dîner était parfait, comme d'habitude Hermione. Merci," la complimenta Lucius en sortant de l'appartement après avoir enfilé son long manteau de cuir noir.

" Merci de passer autant de temps avec nous" lui sourit elle alors qu'il gardait une de ses mains dans les siennes. "Quand allons nous nous revoir ?"

"Après demain" répondit Lucius.

"C'est le jour où Sebastian a rendez vous avec son docteur."

"C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je dois venir. Je vous accompagnerais chez le docteur Harding. Ensuite, nous pourrons déjeuner dans ton restaurant Français préféré qui, justement ne se trouve pas loin."

"Ca sonne comme un plan" dit Hermione en souriant. Elle avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, rien qu'en pensant aux côtelettes d'agneau qu'elle allait commander.

Lucius se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione. C'était juste un innocent baiser. Ils en avaient échangé un certain nombre depuis qu'ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches au fil des mois. Il n'y avait aucune malice ni arrière pensée derrière ces baisers, c'étaient purement un geste d'un ami à un autre. "A la prochaine, amour."

Hermione sourit en le regardant partir. Quand il eut disparut au coin de la rue, elle rentra chez elle.

---

Draco qui attendait dans l'ombre d'un grand arbre se cacha derrière le tronc de l'arbre dès qu'il vit son père et une femme sortir sur le palier de la maison. Grâce à son habitude de l'espionnage, il avait suivit son père depuis le Ministère jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle il l'avait vu entrer. Il s'était posté en face, de l'autre côté de la rue et avait attendu qu'il ressorte.

Il nota que son père avait les clés de la maison et qu'il y entrait comme chez lui, non comme un invité. Pendant des heures, ni lui ni la mystérieuse femme n'étaient sortis. Son esprit s'était vite rempli de questions. Comment avait il connu cette femme ? Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient ils ? Etait elle riche ou avait il acheté la maison pour elle ? Son sang se mit à bouillir rien qu'a l'idée que son père puisse entretenir cette femme. Si c'était le cas, il avait dû dépenser beaucoup d'argent.

Quand les deux silhouettes sortirent à contre jour, il sut immédiatement que c'était son père et la femme. Il aurait put reconnaître les longs cheveux de son père n'importe où. Il serra les dents quand il vit son père se pencher et déposer une baiser sur les lèvres de la femme. Ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient un couple et le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger lui fit croire qu'ils étaient réellement en couple.

Draco était, pour le moins, furieux. Il devait parler à sa mère.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour l'instant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber comme ça, juste le temps de taper le prochain et je vous le met en ligne ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Tout est a vous savez qui...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Voila comme promis une nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... ;-)**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

"Bonsoir chérie" dit Lucius en déposant un baiser dans le cou de Narcissa. "Désolé, je suis en retard."

Narcissa avait gardé le silence, le regard fixé sur son assiette. Elle s'était servi, mais n'avait pas touché à son repas. D'habitude, elle mangeait avec son mari et Draco, ou au moins l'un des deux, mais jamais seule.

Dans la matinée, juste après le petit déjeuner, quand ils avaient été seuls, Draco lui avait dit qu'il allait suivre Lucius. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Elle refusait de voir la vérité en face. Draco qui était bien trop persévérant, tout comme son père, n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance et lui avait dit qu'il devait connaître la vérité.

"As-tu dîné ?" demanda Narcissa jouant parfaitement son rôle de l'épouse aimante.

"Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré de fils de pute !" hurla Draco en entrant dans la salle à manger.

Lucius se retourna face à son fils qui paraissait très énervé accompagné d'un Severus qui semblait lui aussi très énervé.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, Draco avait décidé que son parrain avait le droit de connaître la vérité et de venir avec lui. Si quelque chose tournait mal, et si son père venait à réellement exploser, seul Severus serait capable de le calmer, il était son meilleur ami. Ils étaient comme des frères.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça Draco !" cassa Lucius. Il n'aimait pas quand Draco lui parlait de cette manière. Il était son père et rien que pour ça il lui devait le respect.

"Tu as une aventure avec une autre femme !"cria Draco. "Je t'ai vu l'embrasser quand je t'ai suivit dans le Londres moldu, dans South Kensington."

Lucius pâlit. Parlait il d'Hermione ? Et si c'était le cas, l'avait il reconnu ?

"Quoi ?" souffla Narcissa. Elle leva le regard vers son mari qui semblait plus que coupable.

"Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Moldue ou sorcière née moldue ? Tu as dépensé de l'argent pour la putain de maison qu'elle occupe ? demanda Draco. Il continuait à poser des questions encore et encore.

"Assez Draco" dit Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Lui aussi était énervé, mais il essayait de garder le contrôle de lui-même. Son esprit était encore entrain d'essayer d'enregistrer ce qui son filleul lui avait dit plus tôt. Lucius avait une aventure ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Une part de Lucius était soulagée. Il n'avait pas vu que c'était Hermione. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se défendre, il devait prouver qu'il était accusé de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. "Je n'ai pas de liaison" dit il fermement.

"Ne mens pas père ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je ne suis pas aveugle !"

"Donc tout ce que je pensais était vrai" cracha Narcissa. "Tu as une liaison."

Lucius se retourna et vit son épouse les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de lui briser le cœur, brisant le sien par la même occasion. "Narcissa, jamais je ne te trahirais. Je t'aime…"

Severus s'élança vivement vers Lucius et le poussa violemment contre le mur. Tenant fermement Lucius par le col de sa chemise, il parla. "Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu trahir et piétiner tes vœux de cette manière ? Je pensais que tu étais meilleur…"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez" dit Lucius, assez fort pour que Narcissa et Draco l'entendent. Si seulement ils savaient.

"Je n'ai peut être jamais aimé avant, mais je trouve ça révoltant qu'un homme ait une aventure dans le dos de sa femme. Une femme qui l'aime" déclara Severus. Il pouvait entendre Narcissa pleurer.

"Alors, qui est elle ?" demanda Narcissa en pleurant alors qu'elle se levait et venait se placer près de Severus. Draco vint se placer juste derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Si tu n'as pas de liaison, alors qui est elle ? Qui est elle ? Hurla t elle.

"Dis nous la vérité !" dit Severus d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Lucius secoua la tête. Il avait donné sa parole à Hermione.

"Si tu ne peux pas t'expliquer ou nous dire qui elle est, c'est que tu as une liaison" déclara Draco.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas" dit Lucius. Soudain, il vit le poing de Severus venir vers lui. Impossible de l'éviter, il était toujours retenu par l'autre main de Severus. Le coup fut violent, le faisant tomber au sol, la bouche pleine de sang.

"Vas t'en avant que je ne te tue !" dit Severus a voix basse.

Lucius secoua la tête, tentant de garder son équilibre alors qu'il se relevait. Il regarda les visages de son épouse qui pleurait, de son fils et de son meilleur ami. Tous attendaient qu'il parte. "Cissy," commença il en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton du dos de sa main, "tu es mon seul amour. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours." Tels furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne quitte sa maison. Maison qui n'était d'ailleurs plus la sienne.

Les jambes de Narcissa lâchèrent et elle s'effondra. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, deux paires de bras puissant la saisirent. Ils l'installèrent sur les genoux de Severus et la réconfortèrent. Tout deux l'étreignirent.

---

"Salut Hermione" dit Lucius doucement en se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione qui était entrain de lire un livre sursauta avant de soupirer de soulagement quand elle le reconnut. "Oh mon dieu !" dit elle en sautant de son lit. Il y avait des larmes sur ses joues et du sang sur son menton. "Que s'est il passé ?"

"Severus m'a frappé" dit il. Il grimaça quand Hermione déposa sa main sur sa mâchoire.

"Pourquoi ?" Hermione fronça les sourcils en examinant son visage et l'arrière de sa tête à la recherche de nouvelles blessures.

"Apparemment, Narcissa, Draco et lui pensent que j'ai une liaison avec une autre femme. Cette femme c'est toi." Lucius vit le choc et l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage. "Draco n'a jamais vu ton visage, ne t'inquiètes pas. Toutefois, il a vu à quel point nous étions proches et le baiser aussi."

"Et que leur as-tu dit ?" demanda Hermione la gorge serrée.

"Que je n'avais pas de liaison. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire la vérité. Je t'avais donné ma parole."

Hermione mis sa main sur sa bouche. "Je suis tellement désolé Lucius." La culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet. La vie et le mariage de Lucius avaient été bouleversés à cause d'elle et de Sebastian.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour autant que je saches, je n'ai pas rompu mes vœux envers ma femme. Toutefois, sous de faux prétextes, j'ai probablement brisé son cœur."

"Lucius, si je peux faire quelque chose…"

"Tu ne peux rien faire" soupira Lucius. " Je vous ai placé, toi et Sebastian au dessus de tout et tout le monde et je continuerais à le faire. Je prends beaucoup trop soin de vous. Personne ne veut d'une autre guerre. Et tu n'es pas prête."

"Et si je ne suis jamais prête à revenir ?" demanda doucement Hermione.

Lucius réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Au moins, personne ne saura jamais pour Sebastian."

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. D'une légère saccade sur la main de Lucius, elle l'entraîna vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer son visage et le soigner.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Rooooo la réaction de Severus!!!! Le parfait ami....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: vous connaissez déjà ça par coeur...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: J'avoue que c'est ce chapitre qui m'a donné envie de traduire cette fic donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Merci pour les reviews!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Les semaines passèrent vites et mi-Juillet était déjà arrivé.

Lucius n'était jamais retourné au Manoir Malfoy. Il vivait avec Hermione et Sebastian depuis cette horrible nuit. Ses craintes à propos des rumeurs pouvant circuler sur son mariage devinrent réalité peut de temps après. Les gens, dans la rue, le regardaient bizarrement et un article avait même été écrit sur l'échec de son mariage dans la Gazette du Sorcier par nulle autre que Rita Skeeter.

Le jour de son supposé 20ème anniversaire de mariage, Lucius envoya une lettre à Narcissa. Il lui souhaitait juste d'aller bien et lui disait qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il était inutile de lui redire qu'il n'avait jamais eut de liaison. Il n'avait pas honte, même si son nom avait été traîné dans la boue. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était son cœur brisé.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas reçut de réponse. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole, tout comme Severus et Draco. Il savait bien que tous les trois le haïssaient. Au moins, il savait qu'on veillait sur elle. Severus et Draco prenaient soin d'elle.

---

Même si Hermione était heureuse que Lucius passe encore plus de temps avec elle et Sebastian, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour le soulager de sa douleur, mais quoi ?

Le jour de son anniversaire, Hermione observait Lucius jouer avec Sebastian, ses yeux gris étaient hantés par la perte de son amour. Elle l'avait vu écrire la lettre pour Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux, il refusait de baisser les bras, elle l'avait regardé sceller le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

Elle l'avait emmené dîner dehors ce jour là. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, ce ne le serait jamais, même si Sebastian n'était pas avec eux. Elle avait simplement voulu l'aider à remonter la pente, mais finalement, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Une petite partie d'elle souhaitait aller parler à Narcissa, mais une plus grande encore refusait. Elle ne savait plus du tout comment l'aider.

---

Après avoir dîné tôt, tout trois étaient installés dans le salon et regardaient des DVD. Hermione était assise près de Lucius, qui avait installé Sebastian sur ses genoux, le faisant sautiller de temps en temps.

A la grande consternation de Lucius, encore une fois ils regardaient « Baby Einstein ». Pour lui, le film, bien trop ennuyeux, ne devait être destiné qu'à un public âgé de moins de 6 mois. Lui et Hermione se disputaient à longueur de journée a propos de ce film. Son argument était qu'il existait beaucoup d'autres émissions à regarder comme « Baby Looney Tunes » ou « Muppets » ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il en avait assez de regarder ce foutu Einstein encore et encore. Finalement il à avait cédé face à Hermione qui ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision, précisant qu'elle ne voulait pas ruiner complètement le développement cérébral de Sebastian.

Soudain, il y eut un craquement. Lucius et Hermione se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent la porte d'entrée voler à travers la pièce et aller s'écraser contre le mur. Dans un réflexe, Lucius attira à lui sa baguette. Elle s'extirpa de sa cane et atterrit dans sa main. Il se leva rapidement et prit Sebastian dans ses bras pour le mettre en sécurité. Hermione paniqua et se cacha derrière Lucius.

"Bien, bien, bien. Regardez ce que nous avons là" grinça Bellatrix Lestrangre dans un rire. "Lucius Malfoy et l'horrible Sang de Bourbe". Derrière elle, se tenait Barty Croupton Jr., Igor Karkaroff et Regulus Black. Tous avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur Lucius.

"Vous êtes tous censés être à Azkaban…"

"Nous nous sommes évadés il y a à peine une heure" dit Bellatrix, interrompant Lucius. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bébé dans les bras de Lucius. "Donnes moi Sebastian."

"Non !" dit Lucius en reculant avec Hermione. Il se déplaça légèrement pour lui donner Sebastian.

"Il est l'enfant de la prophétie. Notre sauveur. Donnes le moi" ordonna Bellatrix détachant chaque mot.

"Comment connaissez vous son existence ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?" demanda Hermione en sortant la tête de derrière Lucius. Sebastian qui était bien caché derrière le dos de Lucius, commençait à émettre de petits bruits auxquels personne ne faisait attention.

"Que savez vous a propos de la prophétie ?" demanda Lucius choqué. Il n'y avait eut aucune fuite de la part des personnes présentes lors de la fête. La prophétie avait été cachée au Département des Mystères. Y avait il, sans qu'il le sache, un espion au Ministère ?

"J'étais la maîtresse de Tom" ronronna Bellatrix. "Juste avant la bataille finale, il m'a dit qu'il s'était vu dans un rêve, revenant d'entre les morts beaucoup plus puissant, avec l'aide de cet enfant. Grâce à lui, notre seigneur gouvernera le monde."

"Donnez le nous !" cria Barty.

"Stupefix !" lança Lucius en visant Bellatrix qui s'effondra sur les trois autres. "Cours !" s'exclama t il en poussant Hermione devant lui.

Alors qu'ils couraient dans les escaliers, la rampe de bois explosa quand elle fut touchée par un sort lancé par Karkaroff. Hermione s'interposa, protégeant Sebastian de son corps tout en continuant à courir.

Lucius s'arrêta dans les escaliers, se collant au mur, alors que les sorts fusaient autour de lui. Il réussit même à bloquer ou esquiver ceux qui lui étaient destinés.

Hermione dérapa quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Regulus avait rejoint rapidement le second étage et se tenait face à elle. Quand elle vit un maléfice arriver droit suer elle, elle se jeta au sol, recouvrant complètement Sebastian de son corps. Elle continua à protéger son fils, se focalisant sur ses cris stridents, quand le maléfice lui lacéra le dos.

"Hermione !" hurla Lucius quand il la vit tomber au sol, touchée. Il avait complètement oublié les trois autres et ne vit pas le maléfice qui volait vers lui. Quand il se tourna pour leur faire face, il était trop tard. Il fut jeté au sol.

"Debout !" dit Barty au moment où lui, Bellatrix et Karkaroff arrivèrent sur le palier. Les quatre Mangemorts entouraient Hermione et la visaient de leur baguette.

"Crucio !" lança Bellatrix en visant directement Hermione.

Hermione sentit la douleur lui traverser le corps. Elle l'ignora, gardant Sebastian bien caché sous elle.

Tout à coup, les quatre Mangemorts furent repoussés loin d'elle, atterrissant violement sur le dos.

"Qu'est ce que c'était bordel ?!" demanda Barty qui était le premier à s'être relevé.

"J'en sais rien !" répondit Regulus.

Rapidement tout quatre furent sur leur pieds. Regulus envoyait sort de lacération sur sort de lacération directement sur le dos d'Hermione. Les trois autres lui lançaient un Doloris.

Hermione hurla de douleur. Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque se ralentir. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile et douloureux de respirer, trop même d'essayer. Sous elle, son fils continuait de pleurer de plus en plus fort.

Encore une fois, mais plus violemment, les quatre Mangemorts furent repoussés loin d'Hermione. C'était comme s'ils avaient été repoussés par une force invisible. Quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir venir.

Karkaroff jura dans sa langue natale et demanda, "Qu'est ce que c'était ?" Il se leva et pointa sa baguette tout autour de lui, cherchant le sorcier ou la sorcière qui leur avait lancé le sort.

"Idiot !" cracha Bellatrix. "C'est l'enfant, c'est lui qui fait ça."

"Regardez !" beugla Barty alors que tous les objets autours d'eux se mettaient à trembler.

---

Lucius gémit en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. La douleur pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne. Passant une main derrière se tête, il sentit une bosse. Il essayait de se rappeler où il se trouvait quand il entendit les hurlements d'une femme et les pleurs d'un bébé.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit les quatre Mangemorts traverser la pièce pour aller s'écraser sur le sol. Lentement, il essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds, malgré les vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Quand tout se mit a trembler autour le lui, il comprit que les pouvoirs magiques de Sebastian se déchaînaient.

Remarquant qu'il en avait l'opportunité, il stupéfixa Bellatrix, lui faisant traverser le palier et la jetant par la fenêtre.

"L'enfant est trop puissant pour nous !" s'exclama Regulus en courant vers la fenêtre que venait de traverser Bellatrix. Les deux autres le suivaient de près.

"Hermione !" appela Lucius quand il arriva près d'elle, la retournant précautionneusement sur le côté. Il remarqua que son dos était complètement lacéré et il ne voulait pas la laisser reposer dessus. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il remarqua qu'elle ne respirait pas bien et que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle était à peine consciente, pourtant, ses bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de son fils, le protégeant.

Sebastiant continuait pleurer alors que les objets commençaient à flotter et à tourner autour d'eux.

"Bastian…" gargouilla t elle alors que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

Lucius lui prit Sebastian des bras et commença à le bercer. Il essayait de la calmer, mais en vain. "Hermione, amour" l'appela t il en lui tapotant la joue quand il vit qu'elle perdait connaissance. "Tu dois rester consciente, reste avec moi."

"Ba…"

"Il va bien" lui dit il. Il devait l'amener rapidement à l'hôpital. Et en plus, il devait à tout prix calmer Sebastian. Tenant Sebastian d'un bras, il releva Hermione de l'autre, supportant la majorité de son poids avec son corps. Dans un « pop », ils transplanèrent et disparurent.

* * *

**Comment ça sadique???? Moi, jamais... XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Vous connaissez tout ça par coeur...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous laisser sur la fin du dernier chapitre XD Quoi que, ça aurait été marrant... Nan, je suis pas assez sadique pour vous faire ça et puis après avoir lu la review d'Hamataroo je ne pouvais décidément pas vous laisser sur votre faim, donc voila...**

**Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Lucius avait réussi à entrer dans le hall de Poudlard, avec une Hermione à peine consciente et perdant beaucoup de sang. Il savait que Sebastian était toujours hors de contrôle, sa magie continuait de se déchaîner, il pouvait le sentir aux vibrations de son aura. Ses cris se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre, emplissant l'antique école d'échos.

"Lu…" dit Hermione doucement en s'affaissant contre lui, lui faisant supporter tout son poids.

"Restes avec moi, amour," croassa Lucius. Il savait qu'elle avait commencé à glisser vers l'inconscience, vers la mort. Il repoussa les larmes qui noyèrent ses yeux à cette pensée. Non, cela ne pouvait arriver. "Au secours !" cria t il. Il ne pouvait laisser Sebastian seul, trop effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa magie. Il ne pouvait laisser Hermione gésir sur le sol de pierre froide. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à se déplacer en supportant tout son poids d'un bras. Et il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre sa baguette dans sa poche pour envoyer un Patronus. "Que quelqu'un m'aide !"

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Au grand soulagement de Lucius, quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

"Mr. Malfoy ?" Hagrid fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il allait poser des questions sur le bébé qui pleurait, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le corps ensanglanté de la femme. "Poppy !" hurla t il en direction de la Grande Salle. Il se précipita ensuite vers Lucius pour l'aider.

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Hagrid voler dix pas en arrière et atterrir lourdement sur le dos. Il nota que le géant ne pouvait s'approcher de lui à moins de 3 mètres. "Ne fait pas ça Sebastian, s'il te plait" supplia t il. L'enfant le comprenait il seulement ?

"Lucius ?" souffla Poppy en courrant vers lui. Elle était suivie par Albus, Minerva et Severus. "Que s'est…" commença Poppy avant de se retrouver à voler à travers le hall. Heureusement pour elle, Hagrid la rattrapa.

"Ne bougez pas !" les avertit Lucius, les faisant se figer.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Lucius ?" demanda Minerva avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il avait du sang partout sur ses vêtements, provenant vraisemblablement de la femme qu'il portait.

"Albus, essayez de lancer un sort, et lévitez Hermione jusqu'à vous" suggéra Lucius. Il espérait que Sebastian ne bloquerait pas un sort inoffensif.

"Hermione Granger…"

"Maintenant !" hurla Lucius au vieux sorcier.

Albus acquiesça et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers Hermione et s'apprêta à lancer le sort. Quand la première syllabe quitta sa bouche il fut, à son tour, jeté au sol, près des deux autres qui s'étaient déjà relevés.

Minerva et Severus reculèrent d'un pas. Ils étaient surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver à Albus. Il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde et pouvait bloquer quasiment tous les sorts.

"Non, Sebastian, s'il te plait" dit Lucius au bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras. "Maman a besoin d'aide."

Maman ? pensèrent tous les autres. Hermione Granger était la mère du bébé ? Etait ce du bébé que provenait toute cette magie ?

Lucius leva le regard et vit Severus. Il se rappelait encore ce que lui avait dit Hermione lors de la première décharge de magie de Sebastian. "Severus, viens. Tu dois prendre Sebastian" dit il alors que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Severus secoua la tête, refusant d'accéder à la demande de Lucius. "Cet enfant à des pouvoirs magiques que nous ne pouvons contrôler." Il ne voulait pas, lui aussi, être jeté au sol comme les autres. "Il ne t'atteint pas"

"Tu peux le calmer, merde !" cria Lucius.

"Je ne vais pas lui lancer un sort de magie noire…"

"Pas un sort ! Tu n'as qu'à le tenir dans tes bras !"

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il se calmera si je le prends dans mes bras ? Tu l'as dans…"

"C'est on fils Severus !" cria Lucius dans un haut le cœur. "Il a confiance en moi, mais je ne peux pas le calmer."

Tout le monde, y comprit Severus, eut le souffle coupé. Tous étaient sans voix, face à Lucius, figés. Avaient ils bien entendu ?

"S'il te plait Severus" supplia Lucius. "C'est la seule façon de le faire arrêter. C'est la seule solution pour qu'il contrôle sa magie. S'il te plait…"

Severus réfléchit pendant un moment avant de faire un pas en avant. Lucius semblait vraiment désespéré et il avait rarement vu pleurer son ami. Et avec cette situation sur les bras, il était sûr que son ami ne lui mentirait pas et qu'il ferait quelque chose s'il en avait le pouvoir. Il déglutit et fit une pause avant d'entrer dans le périmètre à partir duquel, il le savait, les autres avaient été repoussés. A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas rejeté dans le hall. Il s'avança jusqu'à côté de Lucius et, avec méfiance, prit le bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras.

Presque immédiatement, dès que Sebastian fut dans les bras de Severus, contre sa poitrine, il cessa de pleurer. Les autres membres du personnel étaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Severus Snape était réellement le père du bébé.

Severus baissa le regard vers Sebastian. Leurs yeux si semblables se rencontrèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sebastian était profondément endormi dans ses bras.

"Poppy !" l'appela Lucius alors qui soulevait Hermione dans ses bras, essayant d'épargner au maximum sur dos. Il vit l'hésitation se peindre sur le visage de Poppy. "La magie de Sebastian s'est arrêtée. Il n'y a plus rien a craindre" la rassura t il.

Immédiatement, le corps d'Hermine fut lévité vers l'infirmerie. Tout le monde la suivait de près, sauf Severus.

Toujours au milieu du hall, Severus restait seul avec un bébé dans les bras. Sebastian, son fils ? La mère, Hermione Granger ? Comment était ce arrivé ? Etait ce l'enfant dont parlait la prophétie ?

Même avec toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son esprit, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Etait ce du bonheur ? Il avait un fils. Un être né de sa chair et de son sang. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel jour arriverait, pourtant c'était arrivé, l'entraînant malgré lui.

* * *

**C'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de l'apprendre à Severus, mais bon au moins maintenant il est au courrant...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Alors petite explication après les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Si Severus arrive si facilement à accepter que Sebastian soit son fils, c'est que le simple fait qu'il arrive a calmer Sebastian rien qu'en le prennant dans ses bras est la preuve irréfutable que c'est bien son fils. Pourtant, il ne comprend toujours pas comment il a été conçut. Voila j'espère que ça vous aura aidé.**

**NT**: Voila les explications...**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Lucius était submergé par la culpabilité. Il était assis sur une chaise, dans le bureau de Poppy. Ses yeux étaient encore gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Pour l'instant, les larmes s'étaient taries, même s'il avait voulut continuer à pleurer, il n'aurait pas put. Minerva lui avait fait boire une potion calmante car, au moment où Hermione avait fait un arrêt cardiaque, il était devenu hystérique.

Pour son propre bien et surtout pour qu'il ne voit pas Hermione, il avait été traîné jusque dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Lucius avait échoué. Il avait promit qu'il ne voulait pas seulement protéger Sebastian, mais Hermione aussi. Il avait échoué. Même s'il était complètement accaparé par sa propre culpabilité, il pouvait entendre la discussion qu'avaient ses trois amis dans la chambre.

"Severus, tu me déçois !" dit Minerva les bras croisés sur la poitrine. "Séduire une élève ?!"

"Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel" dit Severus en lançant un regard vers Sebastian qui se faisait bercer par Albus, toujours profondément endormi. Le vieil homme avait les yeux pétillants et fredonnait une berceuse à l'enfant.

"Oh, s'il te plait Severus ! Regarde Sebastian. Il est clair qu'il a été conçut l'année dernière, avant que l'année scolaire ne soit finie. Tu as eut des relations sexuelles avec une élève !"

"Minerva, je n'ai pas fait une telle chose !"

"Alors, comment expliques tu son existence ? Il est ton fils…"

"Assez Minerva" l'interrompit Albus. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'interroger si durement. Il y a des questions plus importantes que nous devons nous poser. Le petit Sebastian est l'enfant de la seconde prophétie." Ce n'était pas une question. Avec une mère Gryffondor et un père Serpentard, il était facile d'en déduire qui il était. Et avec les capacités magiques dont avait fait preuve Sebastian plus tôt, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Cependant, Minerva n'interrompit pas son interrogatoire. Elle était plus qu'outrée. Son élève préférée couchant avec un professeur. "Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi as-tu séduit une étudiante ?"

"Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir eut des relations sexuelles avec elle, ni avec aucune autre élève d'ailleurs" déclara t il fermement. "Vous pouvez utiliser du Veritaserum si ça vous chante, vous aurez toujours la même réponse."

"Ne me mens pas ! C'est arrivé…"

"Il ne ment pas," intervint finalement Lucius. Il les regarda alors que trois têtes se tournaient vers lui, affichant des mines interrogatives. "Il n'a jamais séduit d'élève et n'a, non plus, pas eut de relation sexuelle avec aucune d'elles. Nous savons tous qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de tel."

"Ne me dites pas que Sebastian a été conçut par une sorte de… d'immaculée conception" dit Minerva.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

"Lucius !" s'exclama Narcissa quand elle vit son mari assis sur une chaise. Draco était juste derrière elle. Elle courut vers Lucius et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Hagrid était lui aussi entré dans l'infirmerie, mais avait prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Lucius, même si une part de lui était heureuse de retrouver Narcissa après ce qui lui paraissait des siècle, ne put lui retourner son étreinte. Sa culpabilité envers Hermione surpassait tout autre sentiment.

"Hagrid m'a dit que tu étais là," dit Narcissa en s'écartant. Ses mains le touchaient partout où elles pouvaient l'atteindre. La tête, la poitrine, le dos, essayant de voir s'il n'avait pas été blessé de quelque manière que ce soit. "Tu es blessé ?" demanda t elle en voyant son regard inquiet, triste et fatigué. "Lucius, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

Doucement, Sebastian se mit à pleurer. Ses petits bras s'emmêlèrent dans la barbe d'Albus alors qu'il gigotait.

"Il a faim" dit Lucius en prenant le biberon posé sur le bureau. Il avait été préparé un peu plus tôt, par un elfe de maison, pour Sebastian. Lucius se leva de sa chaise, passa devant sa femme et continua jusqu'à Albus. Il avait changé de chemise et était à nouveau propre. "Viens avec Oncle Lucius" dit il doucement en prenant Sebastian dans ses bras.

"Qui… Qui est ce ?" demanda Draco

"Voici Sebastian" répondit Lucius en levant le biberon, permettant ainsi à Sebastian de téter.

"Mon fils" ajouta Severus.

"Fils ?" demanda Narcissa perdue.

"Crois moi Narcissa, je ne savais rien de lui jusqu'à il y a quelques heures" dit Severus.

Sur ces mots, Poppy ouvrit la porte et commença à parler immédiatement. "J'ai réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie interne d'Hermione. Elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire, elle va rester dans un état critique et sûrement dans le coma pendant un certain temps. Il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle s'en sorte." Sans rien ajouter, elle referma la porte.

"Granger ?" demanda Draco. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"Tu as entendu ça Sebastian ?" demanda Lucius en souriant, croisant le regard de Sebastian. "Maman va aller mieux." Il embrassa la tête de Sebastian et continua à lui parler. "N'es tu pas mon courageux petit garçon qui essayait de protéger sa maman."

Les autres les regardaient, étonnés par la relation qu'avait établit Lucius avec l'enfant. Il agissait comme s'il était son père, employant des mots comme « mon ».

Severus garda le silence, mais sentit une pointe de jalousie en voyant Lucius agir comme le père de _son_ fils. C'était à lui de parler de Sebastian comme son fils, et non à Lucius.

"Alors ça veut dire…" commença Narcissa, incapable de continuer. Elle venait de comprendre mais ne pouvait y croire.

"Que Sebastian est l'enfant de la prophétie" termina Albus.

Lucius entendit tout ce qui se disait autour de lui, mais continuait à parler à Sebastian. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait quand il était avec lui. "Tu es aussi courageux que ta maman, tout le courage des Gryffondor. Mais tu es un Serpentard n'est ce pas ?" dit il en riant. "Tu as apprit toutes ces ruses de moi et de ta maman." Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus avec un léger sourire. "Tu as aussi hérité du caractère de ton père. Fais lui pipi dessus, ça lui apprendra qui est le patron."

Severus fronça les sourcils. On ne lui avait jamais pissé dessus, et il n'aimait pas l'idée que cela puisse se produire.

Après sa discussion « d'homme à homme », Lucius décida qu'il était temps de prendre sur lui et de parler aux autres. Il marcha jusqu'à un bout de la pièce et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, face aux autres. "Tout ce que je vais vous dire ne doit jamais quitter cette pièce comprit ?"

Tout six donnèrent leur parole de sorcier.

"Vers la fin du mois de Janvier, je suis tombé sur le certificat de naissance de Sebastian. Il est né le 1 Janvier dans un hôpital moldu. Croyez moi, j'étais aussi choqué que vous quand j'ai vu qui étaient ses parents. Je suis donc allé dans le Londres moldu pour confondre Hermione à ce sujet."

"Elle n'était pas enchantée de me voir. Je lui ai posé des questions. Je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant de l'existence de Sebastian" dit Lucius en regardant Severus. "Il est évident que nous connaissons tous la réponse. J'ai insisté et dit que tu avais le droit de connaître la vérité. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a craqué et qu'elle s'est littéralement effondrée."

"Elle m'a dit la vérité. Comment il avait été conçut et les raisons de son départ et de sa disparition aux yeux du monde. Quand Sybill a fait sa prophétie, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a décidé de partir. Déjà, à l'époque, elle savait qu'elle était enceinte et… elle a eut peur. Elle avait déjà tellement perdu et ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse dans un monde où le mal pouvait prendre le pouvoir à n'importe quel moment. Je ne la blâme pas. Elle n'était pas prête, ni ne voulait revenir. J'ai accepté de garder tout cela secret et je lui ai donné ma parole de n'en parler à personne."

"Alors j'ai prit sur moi, pas seulement de les protéger, mais aussi de prendre soin d'eux. Sebastian est devenu mon filleul. J'ai aussi prit en main sa façon de vivre. Elle arrivait à peine à survivre par ses propres moyens, sans assez d'argent pour eux deux. J'ai payé pour tout, la maison et leurs besoins. J'ai tout construit autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient ma propre famille.

Lucius regarda Narcissa et Draco. Il secoua la tête et continua. "Je n'ai jamais eut de liaison. J'avais donné ma parole à Hermione et je ne pouvais revenir dessus. Si ce n'est pour Sebastian, je vous ai dit la vérité."

"Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir douté de toi Lucius" dit doucement Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ce n'est rien" dit il en baissant les yeux vers Sebastian qui avait finit son biberon. "Il y a quelques heures, nous avons été attaqué par Bellatrix et trois de ses compagnons. Voldemort était son amant et avait rêvé de Sebastian. Ils savaient pour la prophétie."

"Dans ce cas, nous devons le protéger, faire en sorte que personne ne puisse s'en prendre à lui" dit Albus.

Lucius acquiesça en tapotant le dos de Sebastian, lui faisant faire son rot par-dessus son épaule. De sa chemise propre, il nettoya les régurgitations de Sebastian.

"Et a propos de sa conception ? Comment ce fait il que Severus ne s'en souvienne pas ?" demanda Minerva. "A-t-il été amnésié ?"

Lucius regarda Severus et put lire sur son visage les questions qu'il se posait. "Elle pourrait me tuer de te l'avoir dit, ou à n'importe lequel d'entre vous d'ailleurs… mais il le faut." Il se tut pendant un long moment, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour dire à Severus la vérité. "En Avril, l'année dernière, tu te rappelles la dernière soirée avec Voldemort et ses fidèles ?"

Severus acquiesça. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

"C'était l'une d'entre elles Severus" dit doucement Lucius. "Elle portait un charme de camouflage à ce moment là."

Severus sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il sentait un vertige s'emparer de lui. Non ! De toutes les possibilités, il fallait que ce soit ça ! Il fit un pas en arrière et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il essaya de combattre ce sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse qui l'accablait, mais il y avait aussi cette sensation étrange de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il y avait bien 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

"Severus !" souffla Albus en s'avançant, s'agenouillant sur le sol près de lui. Personne dans la pièce n'avait jamais vu le masque émotionnel de Severus se briser.

"Ne te blâme pas Severus" dit Lucius en approchant. "Tu ne savais pas. Au moins, tu jouis du cadeau d'un fils. Un enfant qui est très spécial et que tu peux présenter comme tien. " Sur ces mots, il s'excusa et quitta la pièce, il avait besoin de savoir comment allait Hermione.

"Que s'est il passé exactement ?" demanda Minerva complètement perdue en regardant Severus en larme, avachit sur le sol

"Il… il l'a violé" dit Draco dans un souffle. Narcissa et lui avaient comprit ce qui s'était passé quand Lucius avait parlé des fidèles de Voldemort. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ça.

* * *

**Pauvre Severus ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:Tout est a ELLE...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture =D**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée de ses appartements privés. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées que même les elfes de maison qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient autour de lui n'attiraient pas son attention. La seconde pièce, avait déjà été arrangé pour être la chambre d'Hermione et une troisième pièce, attenante à leur deux chambres était en pleine construction. Ce serait la chambre de Sebastian.

Dire qu'il se dégoûtait était un euphémisme. Il passait en revu toutes les insultes qui pourraient lui correspondre dans le dictionnaire Anglais, la seule qui le définissait parfaitement était « violeur ». Il se rappelait très bien cette nuit. Il ne l'avait pas seulement violé, il lui avait prit son innocence. Oui, il se souvenait s'être excusé alors qu'il la prenait. Tout était différent aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas violé n'importe qui. C'était Hermione Granger.

Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait lu dans les yeux cannelle de la femme. Des larmes qui en coulaient. Il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait jamais lutté et n'avait jamais tenté de le repousser ou de crier. Seuls quelques rares sanglots avaient franchit ses lèvres après chaque pénétration.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de repousser les images qui apparaissaient par flash devant lui. Hermione dans un lit d'hôpital, des machines l'aidant à respirer et à rester en vie. Yeux bruns de la femme, yeux bruns d'Hermione. Les images continuèrent à défiler, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione hurle de douleur.

---

"Alors, voyons où est ton papa" murmura Lucius à Sebastian, qui dormait dans ses bras, alors qu'il entrait dans les quartiers de Severus. Il revenait tout juste de l'infirmerie. Tout deux s'étaient assis près d'Hermione et lui avaient parlé, souhaitant que cela l'aide à se réveiller. Enfin, Lucius avait parlé et Sebastian avait gazouillé.

Albus et Lucius avaient appelé Remus Lupin, qui était redevenu Auror en attendant que l'année scolaire commence. Encore une fois, il allait reprendre le poste de DCFM. Remus avait été très surpris de découvrir Sebastian et surtout, qui étaient ses parents. Il avait eut le choc de sa vie en apprenant les circonstances dans lesquelles Sebastian avait été conçut. Bien sûr, il devait tout garder confidentiel. Lucius avait assigné à Remus la mission de découvrir ce qui s'était passé dans le Londres moldu. Tous les autres Aurors devaient traquer les Mangemorts encore en liberté, en particulier ceux qui s'étaient récemment échappés d'Azkaban.

"Severus," dit Lucius en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, le réveillant.

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il prenait une longue respiration, se redressant d'un bond.

"Mauvais rêves ?" demanda Lucius.

Severus soupira et leva les yeux vers Lucius et vit Sebastian toujours endormi. "Au moins, il dort."

"Il ne restera pas endormi éternellement."

"Maîtres" dit Dobby en s'approchant d'eux. "Dobby est ici pour vous dire que la chambre du petit maître n'est pas encore prête. Le directeur a dit que nous pouvions mettre le berceau et la table à langer dans la chambre de maître Snape. Dobby peut aussi y mettre les jouets et les vêtements qu'Hagrid a ramené du Londres Moldu, monsieur."

"Merci Dobby" dit Lucius.

Dobby s'inclina avant de disparaître.

"Je vais rester à l'infirmerie" l'informa Lucius. Narcissa lui avait dit de rester avec Hermione dans la mesure où elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'aurait put demander épouse plus compréhensive et aimante. "Je vais laisser Sebastian avec toi."

"Je ne pense pas" dit Severus en se levant avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. "Laisses Minerva ou Albus prendre soin de lui." Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hermione et Sebastian allaient vivre chez lui, si près de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, car ce n'était pas le cas. C'était parce qu'il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione.

"Severus, c'est ton fils" dit Lucius en le suivant. "Je pensait que tu l'avais accepté"

"Un cadeau que je n'ai absolument pas et à juste titre mérité !" dit fermement Severus.

Lucius secoua la tête et déposa Sebastian au milieu du lit de Severus. Il devait parler à Severus et espérait pouvoir lui faire voir les choses différemment. Il se plaça face à Severus. "Severus…"

"Je l'ai violé !" siffla Severus. Il contint son besoin de hurler. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sebastian.

" Tu ne savais pas. Et si tu avais sut, tu ne l'aurais pas fait."

"Néanmoins, c'est arrivé."

"Et si tu avais sut ?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait bien sûr."

"Là, regarde. Tu te serais arrêté. Tu n'es pas un homme mauvais Severus. Voldemort, c'est lui qui nous a obligé à commettre de tels actes, tout ça pour se divertir."

"Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas enlevé son camouflage ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas arrêté ?"

"Si elle avait rompu son charme, Voldemort nous aurait tous tué au moment où notre couverture aurait volé en éclat. C'était un sacrifice qu'elle a fait volontairement pour gagner la guerre."

Severus tourna le regard vers Sebastian, ses émotions transparaissant dans ses yeux. "Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit après ? Je ne les aurais pas repoussés."

"Elle l'aurait probablement fait sans la prophétie. Elle avait peur et avait besoin de se trouver le plus loin possible du mal. Elle essayait de le protéger. N'aurais tu pas fait la même chose ?"

"Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour elle aussi," dit doucement Severus.

Lucius lui donna une petite tape dans le dos et sourit. Il se retourna vers le berceau et vit ce qu'il cherchait au milieu de la pile de peluches et de jouets. "Ca, c'est Norbi" dit il en le tendant à Severus.

Severus leva en sourcil en voyant le dragon en peluche et leva les yeux vers Lucius.

"C'est son jouet préféré" dit il. "Il dort bien dans le berceau, mais il dormira encore mieux sur ta poitrine pendant que tu lui frottera le dos. C'est comme ça qu'il dort quand il est avec moi. Il fait bien ses nuits et ne pleure pas beaucoup." Lucius jeta un œil dans la pièce et vit que tout avait été temporairement installé dans la chambre de Severus. "Je suis sûr que tu te souviens comment on change une couche et comment on nourrit un bébé vu le nombre de fois que tu l'as fait quand Draco était encore un bébé ?"

"Tu es plus son père que moi pour lui" dit Severus avec une pointe de tristesse.

"Non, Severus" dit Lucius. "Tu es son père et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça."

Quand Lucius fut partit, Severus s'avança lentement vers son lit et s'allongea près de Sebastian. Il plaça Norbi près de sa petite main et toucha doucement Sebastian, ne voulant pas le réveiller. D'un doigt, il toucha la fine chevelure de son fils. Ensuite, il fit glisser son doigt sur son visage et son nez. Il remerciait Merlin qu'il ait hérité du petit nez d'Hermione et non du sien. Il plaça sa main sous celle minuscule de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

"Papa promet de tout faire pour que tout aille bien" murmura t il contre le front de Sebastian.

---

"Que fait on pour les autres ?" demanda Minerva à Albus. Elle était assise face à son bureau. "Ne devrions nous pas le dire au reste de l'Ordre et au reste du personnel quand ils arriveront ?"

Albus secoua la tête en mettant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. "Pour l'instant, nous devons garder tout ça secret. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils sachent comment a été conçut Sebastian. Cela ne ferait pas seulement du mal à Severus, mais à Hermione aussi."

"Alors que leur dirons nous quand le temps sera venu ?"

"Nous devons mettre en place une histoire. Une histoire que tout le monde acceptera et dans laquelle personne ne sera blessé."

Minerva ne dit rien, mais remarqua le regard pétillant d'Albus. Qu'avait il encore inventé ?

* * *

**Petit moment de tendresse... Albus et ses plans... Ca promet...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ...**

**NT: Merci Trizfores...**

**NT*: Pardon, pardon pardon, je sais que ça a été très long, mais comprenez moi, il fait au moins 40° chez moi et j'avais vraiment pas le courage de me mettre devant mon ordi en rentrant du boulot... En tout cas, je vais essayer de me motiver un peu plus à partir de maintenant et armée de mon meilleur ami le ventilateur, je vais m'attaquer aux chapitres suivants...**

**Merci pour les reviews...**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Les jours passant, la relation entre Severus et Sebastian se développa, devenant de plus en plus celle d'un père avec son fils, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il était constamment avec son fils, ne s'en séparait jamais. Ensemble ils faisaient beaucoup de choses, comme jouer, manger, parler et à la grande horreur de Severus, regarder « Baby Einstein », quand la chambre de bébé fut terminée. Après un seul visionnage du DVD, Severus avait décidé qu'il était préférable de s'en tenir aux histoires traditionnelles et aux livres de coloriage, tant moldu que sorcier.

Sebastian continuait de surprendre Severus un peu plus chaque jour. Il pouvait dire que son fils était le digne héritier du caractère Serpentard. Ne se rappelait il pas Lucius le mettant en garde sur le fait de faire pipi sur les gens ? C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé la première fois qu'il avait changé la couche de Sebastian. Et chaque fois, Sebastian se mettait à rire quand son père lui lançait un regard noir.

Severus avait aussi remarqué que les capacités magiques de Sebastian avaient augmenté. Cela faisait déjà un moment que lui et Sebastian, allongé sur sa poitrine, jouaient. C'était arrivé quand le bébé avait tendu la main. Lentement, Norbi avait glissé jusqu'à sa petite main. Extraordinairement, il avait attiré le jouet à lui, Severus ne pouvait qu'être fier de son fils.

Dans l'infirmerie, les signes vitaux d'Hermione s'amélioraient. Poppy lui avait donné toutes les potions et avait lancé tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait le soir où elle avait réanimé Hermione. A partir de là, c'était au corps d'Hermione de se battre par ses propres moyens. Lucius n'avait jamais quitté son chevet sauf pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Tous les après midi, Severus venait lui rendre visite. Il ne s'installait jamais près d'elle, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le lit d'à côté, s'éloignant lui-même. Quand il la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était fragile. Il se sentait encore plus coupable.

Bien sûr, Severus emmenait toujours Sebastian avec lui. Quelques fois, Sebastian restait sur ses genoux et ils passaient la journée à jouer. D'autres fois, Lucius se chargeait d'installer Sebastian près de sa mère. Quand Lucius et Sebastian « discutaient » avec Hermione Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient à une famille. Représenteraient ils, lui, Hermione et Sebastian, un jour une telle image ? Au fond de lui, il le souhaitait et l'espérait, mais pensait que cela serait impossible après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

---

Elle avait mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un mur de brique. Hermione essaya de soulever ses paupières, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il lui fallu du temps pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, elle avait été attaqué chez elle.

"Bastian…" grogna t elle. Sa gorge, trop sèche pour parler, la faisait souffrir. "Bastian…"

"Hermione !" s'exclama Lucius en déposant une main sur son visage. Il lui fit un sourire quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il attrapa ensuite un verre d'eau et une paille et fit boire Hermione. "Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard depuis une semaine. Sebastian va bien."

"Où ?" demanda doucement Hermione en repoussant le verre.

"Ici" répondit Lucius en tournant les yeux vers l'autre côté du lit.

Hermione suivit lentement son regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit avec qui était Sebastian. Ce n'était nul autre que Severus Snape, maître des potions… le père de Sebastian. Sebastian était perché sur ses genoux et gazouillait.

Severus avait porté son attention sur Hermione quand il avait cru l'entendre parler. Il déglutit et retint son souffle, inquiet de la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Allait elle hurler de peur ? Allait elle essayer de fuir loin de lui ? Allait elle sauter hors de son lit et saisir Sebastian pour l'éloigner de lui ?

"Oh mon dieu" dit Hermione en détournant la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et les images de cette nuit là défilèrent. C'était trop douloureux de s'en souvenir. Sa douleur, celle de Severus, c'était la même.

"Amour ?" dit doucement Lucius à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda t il même s'il savait que c'était une question stupide. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?" gémit Hermione en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Lucius.

"Il vient te rendre visite avec Sebastian" répondit il assez bas pour qu'elle seule entende.

Hermione secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle était de retour dans le monde sorcier et était si proche de l'homme à qui elle ne pouvait faire face. "Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas prête" sanglota t elle.

"Hermione, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Tu étais au seuil de la mort."

"Tu aurais dû tout simplement me laisser mourir et prendre Sebastian, l'élever." Elle éclata en sanglot, remontant le drap jusque sous son menton.

Lucius l'attira contre lui, la laissant cacher son visage contre sa poitrine. Il commença à la réconforter, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour elle.

Severus soupira et regarda Sebastian avec tristesse. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi elle s'était détournée de lui et n'avait pas été surpris par la réaction qu'elle avait eut quand elle l'avait vu. Elle le détestait et avait peur de lui. Pourquoi les choses seraient elles différentes ? S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait probablement eut la même réaction.

"Il sait" dit doucement Lucius en plongeant dans le regard mouillé d'Hermione quand elle se fut calmée. "J'ai dû lui dire, Amour."

Hermione déglutit, incapable de parler.

"Il se sent vraiment mal. Il se hait plus que tout. Mais avec Sebastian…" il fit un petit sourire "C'est un père merveilleux. C'est lui qui a prit soin de lui pendant que je restais à ton chevet."

"Je veux Sebastian" dit Hermione.

"Severus" l'appela Lucius. "Tu peux nous amener Sebastian, s'il te plait."

Severus se leva sans dire un mot. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir le visage d'Hermione, exactement comme elle ne pouvait supporter de voir le sien. Il remit l'enfant à Lucius, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

"Bastian" sourit Hermione en embrassant sa tête dès que Lucius l'eut déposé près d'elle sur l'oreiller.

"Je viendrais le récupéré plus tard" dit Severus avant de tourner les talons.

"Professeur," l'appela Hermione en soulevant légèrement la tête.

Severus se figea. Elle l'avait appelé. Lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Merci…" dit elle faiblement avant de retourner son attention vers Sebastian.

Severus cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Sur un signe de tête de Lucius, il quitta l'infirmerie, ne ressentant pas le rejet qu'il avait prévu.

* * *

**Voila, Hermione est réveillée, elle sait où elle se trouve... tout va bien... enfin presque...**

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ...**

**NT: Trizfores, merci d'avoir écrit cette histoire et d m'avoir autorisé à la traduire...**

**NT*: Pardon, pardon, pardon. Désolé d'avoir autant tardé à publier ce chapitre mais vous savez ce que c'est, le boulot, la plage, les amis, les sorties... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et puis, en ce moment, avec deux amis nous sommes entrain de monter une société dons, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. **

**Encore une fois désolé pour ce retard, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des revieuw et à ceux qui lisent sans se manifester ;-)**

**Bon j'arrêtes et je vous laisse lire**

* * *

Chapitre 14

"Tu devrais voir la chambre. Les Elfes ont fait un merveilleux travail de décoration," dit Lucius en poussant le fauteuil roulant d'Hermione. Elle allait bien mieux et avait été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. De toute façon, Poppy viendrait la voir régulièrement.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en baissant les yeux vers Sebastian confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se rappelant les cachots tels qu'elle les avait connus quand elle était élève à Poudlard. Même si la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ne remontait qu'a un an, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être revenue dans ces lieux depuis des siècles. Tous les souvenirs du monde sorcier qu'elle avait refoulé refaisaient peu à peu surface. Elle n'aimait pas être revenue, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix depuis que les Mangemorts connaissaient l'existence de Sebastian. Encore une fois, elle devait se retrancher derrière les solides murs de Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte des appartements de Severus en direction de sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'homme. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés au cours des derniers jours. Les seuls mots échangés entre eux étaient un « bonjour » et un « merci » quand il venait déposer ou reprendre Sebastian à l'infirmerie. Depuis qu'elle avait reprit connaissance, Sebastian passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Hermione.

---

Hermione eut le souffle coupé quand elle entra dans la chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, une décoration classique aux couleurs de Gryffondor, la pièce avait été conçue d'une manière totalement moderne. Un mobilier minimaliste, avec quelques nuances de couleur autour de certaines zones. Elle savait que Lucius avait dû expliquer à Albus comment était décorée sa maison à South Kensington. Les deux chambres étaient décorées de manière identique.

"Lucius, prends Sebastian s'il te plait," dit Hermione. Elle voulait sortir de ce fauteuil roulant le plus vite possible. Elle aurait très bien put parcourir le chemin menant de l'infirmerie jusqu'aux cachots en marchant, mais Lucius lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir.

"Viens ici," dit doucement Lucius en prenant Sebastian. Quelque part entre l'infirmerie et les cachots, il s'était endormi. Il aida ensuite Hermione à se lever et la conduisit dans la chambre d'enfant.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux brillèrent d'émerveillement quand elle entra dans la pièce. Jamais elle n'avait vu de pièce aussi adorable. Le plafond était bleu ciel et des nuages s'y déplaçaient tandis que les murs représentaient une forêt. Des bébés hippogriffes et centaures se déplaçaient entre les arbres. Le berceau avait été placé au milieu de la pièce, un nuage duveteux à la place des pieds. Le nuage bougea un peu, faisant doucement osciller le berceau. La magie était merveilleuse. Elle continuait à lui couper le souffle même après tant d'années.

Hermione s'installa dans le rocking-chair et regarda Lucius déposer doucement Sebastian dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle toujours impressionnée par la pièce.

"Je dois aller au Ministère et voir où en sont les choses avec Remus"dit Lucius en lui faisant face. "Ca ira ?"

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Les Elfes t'aideront si tu à besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et Severus est juste derrière cette porte" l'informa t il. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. Il reviendrait plus tard pour voir comment elle allait. Si besoin est, il passerait la nuit dans sa chambre.

Seule, Hermione regarda la porte qui menait à la chambre de Severus. Une part d'elle voulait parler avec lui, mais une autre était bien trop effrayée. Elle avait été surprise par ses réactions quand il était passé à l'infirmerie les jours précédents. Jamais il n'avait été narquois avec elle. A aucun moment, elle n'avait reconnu l'homme si maître de ses émotions. Comme Lucius le lui avait dit, Severus se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Elle pouvait voir la culpabilité qu'il ressentait au fond de ses yeux.

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre en frappant à la porte. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle regrettait son geste. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Severus se tenait là, devant elle, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

"Miss Granger,"l'accueillit doucement Severus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle viendrait frapper à sa porte.

"Bonjour professeur" salua Hermione.

"Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Sebastian va bien ?" demanda t il, inquiet.

"Tout va bien professeur. Je voulais juste vous parler… si vous êtes d'accord. "

Les mots s'imprimèrent lentement dans l'esprit de Severus. Elle voulait parler avec lui ? "Très bien" dit il.

Hermione se réinstalla dans le rocking-chair et Severus resta debout, à quelques pas d'elle. Il se tenait face à la fenêtre enchantée, et attendait qu'elle parle. Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne saches quoi dire ni par où commencer.

"Je suis désolée de vous l'avoir caché," dit Hermione brisant l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. "Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je vous l'aurais dit."

"C'est moi qui vous dois des excuses" dit Severus en secouant la tête. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya sur la fenêtre. "Ce qui s'est passé est du passé, nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas de moi dans la vie de Sebastian."

"Pourquoi ferais je une telle chose ? Je veux que vous fassiez parti de sa vie" répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il se détestait, mais en aucun cas qu'il reniait son fils. "Vous êtes son père et rien ne changera cela."

"Même après la façon dont à la été conçut ? Je vous ai violé au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !" dit il sombrement.

Hermione se raidit à la mention du mot « viol ». Elle secoua la tête. "Vous ne saviez pas. C'est Voldemort qui vous a obligé à le faire. "

"Si j'avais sut que c'était vous, je ne l'aurais pas fait." Severus serra les dents et laissa sa tête retomber assez violement contre la vitre. "Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas enlevé votre camouflage ?" Bien que connaissant déjà la réponse, Severus avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche à elle.

"Je devais le faire ou Lucius et vous auriez été découverts et nous aurions perdu la guerre," répondit Hermione.

"Votre courage Gryffondor ne cessera jamais de m'étonner" dit il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Ce courage n'existe plus. Il a disparut le jours où le professeur Trelawney a fait cette maudite prophétie." La peur avait prit le contrôle de ses émotions et elle commença à pleurer silencieusement, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement quand il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le blâme, mais encore une fois, elle n'en avait rien fait. Il n'aimait pas voir les femmes dans un tel état, mais Hermione n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Elle avait déjà assez souffert, pas seulement pour Sebastian, mais d'une certaine manière pour lui aussi. Il s'interrogea, se demandant s'il devait essayer de la réconforter ou juste la laisser seule. Il n'était pas sûr de sa propre réaction s'il posait ne serait ce qu'une main sur elle, un simple contact.

Sans même le réaliser, rapidement, Severus se retrouva à genoux devant la sorcière en pleur. D'une main, il écarta ses mains de son visage. Il se raidit quand, soudainement, Hermione jeta ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

"J'essayais juste de le protéger," pleura t elle. "Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas"

Severus se détendit quand qu'il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, alors qu'il tentait de l'apaiser. "Je le promet Hermione, je ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver, ni a vous," murmura t il à son oreille. Il fit cette promesse de toutes les fibres de son corps.

"J'ai peur !"

"Chut… Il n'y a pas de raisons. Pas tant que je serais là."

Pendant quelques minutes encore, Hermione pleura et Severus continua à la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus qu'un faible hoquet puis seulement sa respiration et la sentit peser plus fortement contre lui, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Severus souleva Hermione dans ses bras et entra dans sa chambre, la déposa dans le lit avant de la border. Réalisant que ce ne serait pas correct de sa part de la regarder dormir, même s'il en avait très envi, il s'installa dans le salon, laissant la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Dans cette pièce, installé dans un fauteuil, entouré de silence, toutes ses pensées revenaient inlassablement vers Hermione.

* * *

**Voila, fini pour ce chapitre...**

**Bisous.**

**D.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les reviews!!!!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Severus était allongé sur le dos sur le tapis de la chambre de Sebastian. De ses mains, il faisait monter et descendre Sebastian dans les airs, encore et encore. "C'est qui qui est devenu un grand garçon aujourd'hui ?"

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire alors que son père lui chatouillait la poitrine de son nez.

"C'est toi !" rit Severus quand Sebastian lui attrapa le nez. C'était l'anniversaire des 7 mois de Sebastian. "Pourquoi essayes tu toujours d'attraper le nez de papa ? Au moins, tu n'as pas hérité du gros nez tordu de papa. Tu as le mignon petit nez de maman." Depuis quand trouvait il que le nez d'Hermione était mignon ?

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et Sebastian, il avait rarement été seul. Et quand il était seul, il voulait être avec eux. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait choisit de passer du temps avec des gens au détriment de sa vie privée et de sa solitude ? Avec Hermione, il ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ou sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, ils ne parlaient jamais de sujets trop personnels. C'était toujours Sebastian ci, Sebastian ça. Pourtant, quand il la regardait, il sentait un autre sentiment se développer lentement au fond de lui et ce n'était pas la culpabilité. C'était tout autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau. Qu'était ce ?

Sebastian continuait à remuer ses petits pieds dans les airs par amusement.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la penderie. "Severus, il va finir par être malade," lui dit elle en fouillant pour trouver des vêtements de fête pour Sebastian. Ils avaient commencé à utiliser leurs prénoms juste après leur discussion. C'était un peu étrange au début, mais ils s'y étaient rapidement habitués. Ils faisaient beaucoup de choses ensemble, allant de prendre leurs repas ensemble à passer du temps avec Sebastian. Ils agissaient comme une famille, mais sans jamais vraiment de reconnaître ou se poser la question. Jamais, ils n'avaient reparlé du viol.

"Maman est une vrai rabat-joie, pas vrai ?" grogna Severus en déposant Sebastian sur sa poitrine, posant les yeux sur son visage souriant.

"J'ai entendu !" grinça Hermione en déposant les habits qu'elle avait sortit sur la table à langer.

Severus semblait l'avoir surprise au cours des derniers jours. Il ne portait plus ses éternelles robes noires quand il était avec elle et Sebastian. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il lui faisait un certain effet quand il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Et quand il souriait, pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle sentait des papillons dans son ventre. La première fois qu'elle avait vu son sourire, elle en avait eut le souffle coupé. Que ressentait elle exactement ?

"Je vais prendre une douche et me changer," dit Hermione en sortant. "Habillez 'Bastian."

"Elle est partie" dit Severus un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres, Sebastian semblait lui rendre son sourire. "Super Sebastian !" dit Severus en renvoyant Sebastian dans les airs.

Après quelques minutes à jouer à « Super Sebastian » et à attraper le nez de papa, Severus entendit frapper à la porte. "C'est ouvert !" cria t il sans stopper son jeu avec Sebastian.

Remus entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Parcourant la pièce du regard il vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Puis, il entendit le son familier d'un rire d'homme. Etait ce Severus ? Il suivit le son. Il entra dans la chambre d'enfant et se figea face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était bien lui.

"Severus" dit Remus en toussotant.

Severus se figea et redéposa Sebastian sur sa poitrine. Il tourna lentement la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Remus. "Remus," dit Severus en s'asseyant bien droit.

"Euh… C'est pour Sebastian" dit Remus en faisant un pas en avant, tenant un petit paquet dans les mains. Il était mal à l'aise. Jamais il n'avait vu Severus, Hermione ou même Sebastian depuis que l'affaire lui avait été confiée.

Avec un hochement de tête, Severus lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir.

Remus fit ce qui lui était demandé et vint s'asseoir sur le sol face à Severus et Sebastian.

"Regarde, c'est Oncle Remus" dit Severus en retournant Sebastian sur ses genoux pour qu'il fasse face à Remus. "Et il a un nouveau jouet pour toi."

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Severus était un père merveilleux. Quand il put enfin voir de ses propres yeux à quoi ressemblait Sebastian, il fut obligé de constater qu'il était bien le fils de Severus. "Salut Sebastian" roucoula Remus en touchant doucement ses cheveux. Il déballa ensuite son cadeau et déposa le petit hippogriff en peluche sur le sol. "C'est pour toi. "

Avec un gloussement, une des petites mains de Sebastian se tendit vers le jouet. Lentement, le jouet se mit à glisser jusque sur ses genoux et s'arrêta dès qu'il l'eut touché de sa main.

"Wow ! …"s'exclama Remus, choqué. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune réussir une telle performance magique.

"Tu aurais dû voir quand il a fait atterrir les autres sur le cul, Albus inclus," se moqua Severus.

"J'aurais payé pour voir ça," dit Remus en riant. "Sebastian est spécial."

"Il l'est" dit Severus en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Sebastian. "Assure toi juste qu'il n'est pas furieux, sinon, tu te retrouveras toi aussi sur le cul."

Remus acquiesça. "Tout semble aller bien," nota t il. "Comment va Hermione ?"

Baissant les yeux vers Sebastian, Severus répondit, "Elle fait face, mais elle est vraiment effrayée"

"N'importe quel parent le serait. Et ne te blâme pas Severus."

"Ca ne changerait rien" soupira Severus.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas continuer sur se sujet, ne sachant pas vraiment comment Severus pourrait réagir s'il allait trop loin. Il se contenta de regarder Sebastian, qui semblait heureux de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet.

"Tu veux le prendre ?" lui demanda Severus.

"Bien sûr" sourit Remus. Il adorait les enfants. Il attrapa Sebastian quand Severus le lui tendit. "Alors, es tu un Gryffondor, comme ta maman ?" demanda t il en soulevant le bébé à hauteur de son visage.

"Pas du tout" grogna Severus.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Remus en retour, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme en face de lui avant de revenir à Sebastian. "Tu es un Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ?"

Sebastian tendit la main et réussi à s'emparer de la moustache de Remus. Dans un petit rire, il tira dessus.

"Hey !" s'exclama Remus en s'écartant.

"Regarde, c'est un vrai petit Serpentard" dit Severus en haussant un sourcil, narquois.

---

La Salle sur Demande avait été choisie pour accueillir l'anniversaire de Sebastian. Ce septième mois était de toute évidence différent. La fête était bien plus importante et Severus était présent. Les Malfoy, Albus, Minerva, Poppy et Hagrid étaient invités. Tout le monde était heureux et souriait à Sebastian, qui était le centre d'attention. Sebastian avait été couvert de plus de cadeaux, jouets et vêtements que jamais.

Draco, qui avait aussi grandit à son contact, lui offrit le cadeau le plus intéressant, un trotteur un peu spécial. C'était un trotteur en forme de balai pour bébé, qui flottait et n'avait pas besoin de roues. Sur le devant, il y avait un jouet en plastique que Sebastian devait attraper et mâchouiller. Le jouet représentait un Vif d'or. Draco de démordait pas du fait que Sebastian deviendrait bientôt un attrapeur de talent. Severus n'avait jamais joué, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de piloter un balai, il était l'un des meilleurs. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par le jeu, et n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais trouvé un quelconque intérêt. S'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait certainement été dans l'équipe de Serpentard pendant ses études.

"Attention au gâteau !" dit Hagrid en riant.

Sebastian, qui était placé juste en face du gâteau, donna un léger coup de pied dedans. Le tiers de sa chaussure fut recouvert de glaçage.

"Sebastian !" siffla Severus en l'éloignant du gâteau. Il le toisa de son regard le plus noir.

Sebastian se contenta de rire et tendit le bras vers le gâteau, recouvrant aussi sa petite main de glaçage.

Secouant la tête, Severus tourna Sebastian de façon à ce qu'il ne soit plus face au gâteau. Sincèrement énervé par l'enfant, il le pointa du doigt et lui dit, "Tu es tout collant maintenant ! Ca ne m'amuse pas !"

Le rire de Sebastian s'amplifia et il plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de son père. Ses mains étalèrent le glaçage sur le nez et le bas du visage de Severus.

"C'est fou comme tu lui fais peur, Severus" se moqua Albus.

Severus soupira et secoua la tête. Son expression la plus effrayant n'avait jamais fait peur à son fils.

"Là" s'amusa Hermione en lui tendant une serviette. Elle était installé juste à côté de lui, mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à nettoyer Sebastian. "Vous êtes si mignons et collant tous les deux" murmura t elle à Severus.

"Ha, ha, ha" répondit Severus sarcastique. Mignon ne serait jamais un mot qui le définirait. "Vous trouvez ça drôle ?"

Hermione acquiesça. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un doigt couvert de glaçage vint effleurer sa joue, lui coupant le souffle.

"Maintenant, on est a égalité" dit Severus, satisfait.

"C'est pas drôle !" grogna Hermione. "Serpentard !"

Tous les convives installés autour de la table s'étaient tus et souriaient face à la dispute plus que puérile de Severus et Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas le seul" dit doucement Severus en lui donnant une des mains de Sebastian.

Hermione secoua la tête. Comment allait elle faire avec deux Serpentard dans sa vie ?

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui...**

**Bisouxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais pour ma défense, le mois d'Août et le début de Septembre ont été vachement chargés. L'organisation de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et mariage de ma meilleure amie ne laissent pas vraiment de place à l'écriture. De plus, la fatigue de la saison qui n'est toujours pas terminée pour moi (les petits vieux sont arrivés...) ne me donnait vraiment pas envi d'écrire, mais plutôt de retrouver mon meilleur ami: mon lit ;-).**

**Voila, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 16

"Vous vouliez nous parler Albus ?" demanda Severus en entrant dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils avaient laissé Sebastian dans les cachots sous la surveillance de Dobby, en attendant leur retour.

"S'il vous plait, asseyez vous, tous les deux" leur dit Albus en indiquant les deux sièges face à son bureau.

En bon gentleman, Severus recula la chaise d'Hermione pour lui permettre de s'asseoir avant de s'asseoir lui-même sur l'autre siège.

"Hermione," commença Albus, " nos ne pouvons pas cacher Sebastian indéfiniment. Le reste de l'Ordre et le personnel de Poudlard, quand ils reviendront de leurs vacances, doivent savoir. Je sais que vous préfèreriez qu'ils ne sachent rien, mais ils le doivent. Et plus tard, le reste de la population sorcière devra être mise au courant de son existence."

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, elle n'aimait pas ça.

"Nous le protègerons, je peux vous l'assurer," dit Albus.

"Et a propos du fait que je suis le père et Hermione la mère ? Tout le monde voudra me tuer quand ils apprendront ce que j'ai fait," commença Severus.

Albus leva la main pour calmer Severus. "J'y ai déjà pensé, et il n'y a qu'une seule solution, et ça peut se mettre en place sur un seul petit mensonge vertueux."

"Et quel serait il ?" demanda Severus.

"Prétendre que tous les deux," il désigna Severus et Hermione d'un signe de tête, " formiez un couple et que vous le formez toujours. Et en dernier recours, peut être un mariage." Ses yeux pétillèrent et un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

"Quoi ?" Severus bondit de son siège, choqué. Albus était véritablement un vieux fou avec des idées ridicules. "Etes vous devenu complètement fou ? Je serais probablement tué sur le champ ou maudit pour le siècle à venir."

Hermione était encore sous le choc, mais n'avait pas dit un mot.

"Que pourriez vous dire d'autre ? Que c'est le résultat d'une seule nuit ? Que tu as séduit une élève ? Prétendre que vous êtes un couple vous permettra de cacher la vérité et de sauver la face, pour tous les deux."

"Non Albus. Je n'entrerai pas dans quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Je refuse !"

Après s'être laissé le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'avait prévu Albus, Hermione se décida finalement à parler. " Il a raison," dit elle en se tournant vers Severus.

"Quoi ?" demanda Severus en se tournant vivement vers elle.

"J'ai dit qu'il avait raison" dit elle a nouveau. "Aucun de nous n'est assez stupide pour juste sauter dans un lit et s'envoyer en l'air sans aucune raison. Cela n'aurait pas de sens."

"Et simuler le fait que nous ayons une relation ensemble à du sens pour vous ?" demanda Severus en colère.

Hermione acquiesça. "Ce n'est pas seulement pour Sebastian, mais aussi pour nous deux. Nous avons tous deux été blessé par cette situation, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait à en souffrir."

"Et vivre un mensonge ne vous blesse pas ?"

"Je n'aime pas l'idée, mais c'est la meilleure option que nous ayons, la seule. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour Sebastian. Comment vous sentiriez vous s'il venait à apprendre comment il a réellement été conçut ? Et comment vous sentiriez vous si en vous promenant dans la rue, on vous traitait de violeur ?" Hermione secoua la tête et se leva. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser monsieur le directeur," dit elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Severus regarda Hermione quitter le bureau.

"Severus, Hermione est encore entrain de faire face à ce qui s'est passé. Elle réapprend à aller de l'avant. Ne vois tu pas qu'elle ne t'en a jamais voulut ? Tu dois, toi aussi, apprendre à aller de l'avant et trouver au fond de toi la force de te pardonner. Vous ne l'aviez peut être pas réalisé avant, mais tous deux devez apprendre à avancer, ensemble, pour Sebastian," expliqua Albus.

Severus leva vers Albus un regard triste. Sa colère l'avait quitté dès qu'Hermione était sortit de la pièce. Il savait qu'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de mal dès qu'elle avait quitté la pièce, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il dit au revoir à Albus et partit, il devait parler à Hermione.

---

Severus se dirigea vers la chambre de Sebastian et comme il le pensait, y trouva Hermione. Elle se tenait près du berceau, regardant Sebastian profondément endormi.

"Dites le encore. Dites que c'est une idée stupide et que vous ne voulez pas le faire," dit doucement Hermione sans se retourner vers lui. Elle savait qu'il était là dès le moment où la porte s'était ouverte.

Severus ne dit rien, restant loin d'elle, la laissant parler. Il voulait savoir où elle voulait en venir pour la comprendre.

"Ces deux semaines ont été un peu trop brutale pour vous, je comprends. Je peux partir si vous voulez, disparaître à nouveau. Visiblement, pour vous, Sebastian n'est pas une raison suffisante pour entrer dans le plan d'Albus. Je ne veux vous forcer à rien. Comme je l'ai dit à Lucius, je vous respecte pour ce que vous êtes. Je l'ai toujours fait et je le ferais toujours." Hermione secoua la tête en laissant échapper un faible soupir.

Severus s'avança vers elle et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Il la sentit se raidir puis, lentement, se détendre. Son menton posé sur sa tête, il commença à parler. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Sebastian, et pour toi aussi Hermione, ne te méprends pas. Toute fois, je ne veux pas te blesser en te forçant à faire semblant d'être avec moi, pas après ce qui s'est passé."

Hermione avait été touché par les mots de Severus et se sentait soulagée. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre contre son oreille. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute" lui dit elle. "Je savais que tu ne voulais pas réellement le faire, grâce à la lueur dans tes yeux et à tes murmures, tes excuses. Ca fait mal, oui, mais je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Ce n'était pas comme quand j'étais seule…"

"Seule où Hermione ? Dans le Londres moldu ?" demanda Severus quand elle s'arrêta.

"J'étais en travail depuis plus de 24h dans un hôpital moldu. Personne n'était avec moi. De temps en temps, une infirmière venait vérifier comment j'allais. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour être dilatée. La plus part du temps, j'étais seule avant l'accouchement. J'ai crié et crié quand les contractions arrivaient. C'était un des pires moments de ma vie, quand je me sentais si seule."

"Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, j'aurais été là pour toi," lui dit il, souhaitant avoir été là à l'époque.

"Je sais."

"J'ai promis que je ne laisserais rien de mal t'arriver. Et je ne te laisserais pas non plus" murmura Severus contre son front. "Si tu veux entrer dans le plan d'Albus, je le ferai aussi. Je voulais juste ne pas te blesser."

"Je comprend, et je sais que tu ne me blessera jamais intentionnellement."

Sebastian commença à gémir et se mit à pleurer.

"On dirait qu'il a faim" dit Hermione en s'écartant de l'étreinte de Severus. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le berceau et sortit Sebastian.

"Je vais te laisser seule avec lui" dit Severus. Il n'avait jamais regardé, ni n'était resté quand Hermione allaitait Sebastian.

"Non, Severus" le rappela Hermione alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. " S'il te plait, reste."

Severus hésita avant d'acquiescer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois étaient installés sur le canapé de la chambre. Severus était appuyé contre le bras du canapé, Hermione entre ses jambes. Sebastian avait fermé les yeux mais continuait à téter avidement le sein d'Hermione.

Severus, qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, était comme hypnotisé et trouvait que la voir allaiter son fils était la plus belle et innocente chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. "Je ne t'ai jamais dit merci, Hermione" murmura doucement Severus à son oreille. "Merci de m'avoir donné un fils."

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil. "Merci à toi aussi."

* * *

**Je ne savais pas trop à quel moment passer au tutoiement entre Severus et Hermione et après avoir relut la fic à plusieurs reprises, j'ai pensé que c'était je meilleur moment. Je trouve cette scène perticulièrement émouvante et je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi ils continueraient à se vouvoyer après les mots et les gestes échangés.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ai je bien fait???**

**Bisous.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, trop tard et trop fatiguée...**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Hermione se tenait devant son armoire et regardait sa baguette. Elle avait peu à peu accepté de revenir dans le monde sorcier, même si les circonstances de ce retour avaient été mouvementées. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas retouché à sa baguette et maintenant, elle était là, face à elle. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un simple bout de bois, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à la tenir. Mais une baguette n'était jamais un simple bout de bois.

Severus et Lucius se tenaient non loin d'elle et la regardaient. Ils savaient parfaitement quel combat menait Hermione à ce moment là. Même si elle leur tournait le dos, son silence en disait long. Severus décida de la rejoindre et remit Sebastian à Lucius.

"Hermione ?" l'appela doucement Severus en s'arrêtant près d'elle. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Cela fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas tenue dans mes mains ni même jeté de sort," dit elle toujours face à sa baguette.

"Et tu ne l'oubliera jamais. Comme disent les moldus, c'est comme le vélo."

"Je ne pense pas être prête pour tout ce qui va arriver. Tout le monde va savoir pour Sebastian, et cela me terrifie." Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers Severus.

Severus passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Alors que sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine, il commença à parler les lèvres contre son front. "Je suis là pour toi Hermione, et Lucius aussi. Rien de mal ne va arriver, nous serons toujours près de toi."

"Tu ne me laisseras pas ?" demanda Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

En secouant la tête, il répondit. "Jamais."

Lentement Hermione attrapa sa baguette. Quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa baguette, elle sentit la décharge familière de pouvoir la traverser. Le pouvoir qui parcourait son corps en symbiose avec sa baguette a nouveau.

"Prête ?" lui demanda Severus en enlaçant ses doigts, se servant de sa main pour la soutenir.

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

---

Severus, Hermione et Lucius se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande. Tout le monde était déjà là et les attendaient comme cela avait été prévu. Lucius avait encore Sebastian dans ses bras, un sac de couches pendu à son épaule. Sebastian avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son parrain et dormait profondément.

Tout le monde avait accepté le plan d'Albus. Il n'y avait eu aucune objection dans la mesure où c'était la seule histoire qui avait réellement du sens. Pour la rendre encore plus réaliste, l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione avait disparut derrière un mur de pierre. A présent, la seule façon de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione était de passer par celle de Severus. Ils devaient aussi faire comme s'ils vivaient ensemble.

Sur le chemin, Hermione réalisa qu'elle devait parler à Harry, Ron et Ginny avant de faire face à n'importe qui d'autre.

---

Lucius entra dans la Salle sur Demande et nota que tout le monde était déjà présent. Ils étaient tous installés sur les chaises placées le long des murs, tout autour de la pièce. Quelques personnes lui jetèrent des regards étranges, se demandant pourquoi il portait un bébé. Il parcouru la pièce du regard et repéra rapidement les trois personnes à qui Hermione voulait parler.

"Lucius, ce ne peut pas être le tien ?" demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Il regarda Narcissa qui continuait à discuter avec Minerva comme si de rien n'était.

Lucius ignora Sirius et s'arrêta face au trois amis qui étaient assis cote à cote. "Harry, Ronald, Ginevra", commença t il, "s'il vous plait, suivez moi, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler."

"Qui ?" demanda Ron.

"Harry," Albus attira son attention. "Allez y."

Les trois se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils se levèrent et suivirent Lucius.

---

A l'extérieur, non loin de la porte, attendaient Hermione et Severus. Tous deux étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et se tenaient par la main. Personne ne parlait, mais Severus sentait qu'Hermione était nerveuse. De son pouce, il caressait le dos de la main d'Hermione, sans pour autant la lâcher.

"Hermione ?" souffla Ginny, surprise. Elle avait été la première à s'apercevoir de sa présence. Apparemment, ne elle, ni les deux autres n'avaient remarqué qu'elle et Severus se tenaient par la main. Quand Ginny s'élança vers elle, l'enlaçant, Severus lâcha immédiatement sa main et recula de quelques pas.

"Mon dieu Hermione, où étais tu passé ?" demanda Harry quand elle fut enlacée par trois paires de bras. "Tu nous as tellement manqué."

"Encore plus à moi bien sûr" dit Ron.

Hermione ne pouvait rien dire, se contentant de les étreindre en retour. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver à nouveau entouré de ses amis.

"Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté Hermione ? Nous avons essayé de te contacter pendant des siècles," dit Ron alors qu'ils se séparaient.

"J'ai été occupé les gars" répondit Hermione. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus et vit qu'il n'était plus là.

"Université moldue ?" demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête et répondit. "Venez, allons parler dans un endroit plus calme," dit elle en ouvrant la voie vers les portes de la grande salle.

---

"Et qui est ce petit trésor ?" demanda Molly quand Lucius s'installa à côté d'elle.

"C'est mon filleul" répondit Lucius. "Sebastian Severus Snape."

Molly et Arthur, qui venait de s'asseoir près d'elle, restèrent sans voix. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Severus approcher.

Severus fit un signe de tête à Albus et s'installa près de Lucius. Quand il avait vu Arthur et Molly complètement choqués, il avait sut que Lucius leur avait dit que le bébé était son fils.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là, il y a quelque chose de très important que je dois vous dire," Albus fit un signe de tête à Lucius et Severus. "Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous qui est ce petit garçon dans les bras de Lucius."

Tout le monde dans la pièce acquiesça.

"Son nom est Sebastian Severus Snape, et il est l'enfant de la prophétie de Sybill," annonça Albus.

Toute la salle se figea avant de se tourner vers Severus.

Severus ne disait rien. Il gardait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé, attendant les inévitables questions.

"Et qui est la mère ?" demanda Moody.

"Hermione Granger" répondit Minerva.

Tout le monde fut choqué.

"Snape !" hurla Sirius en se levant et se dirigeant dangereusement vers l'homme. Cependant, Remus le stoppa et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

Sebastian commença à se tortiller dans les bras de Lucius. Rapidement, il réussit à retirer la sucette de sa bouche et se mit à pleurer.

Tout le monde dans la pièce regarda Severus se retourner et prendre Sebastian dans ses bras. La colère sur son visage disparut aussitôt, laissant place à une étincelle de bonheur quand il essaya de calmer le bébé. Les questions continuaient de fuser à droit et à gauche.

"S'il vous plait, silence !" s'exclama Albus en levant les mains. Et quand les seuls bruits dans la pièce furent les cris de Sebastian, il continua. "Et les Mangemorts connaissent son existance."

"Quoi ?" demanda Kingsley.

"L'attaque d'il y a deux semaines était dirigée vers Hermione et Sebastian," les informa Remus. "Si Lucius n'avait pas été là, Merlin seul sait ce qui se serait passé."

"Donc vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps ?" demanda hargneusement Sirius en regardant tour à tour, Severus, Lucius, Albus, Minerva et finalement Remus.

"Severus et Hermione avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète depuis le début. Et quand elle est tombé enceinte, ils n'avaient d'autre solution que celle de se cacher après le prophétie de Sybill," expliqua Minerva.

"Alors maintenant tu séduis tes élèves ?" cracha Sirius.

Severus lança un regard noir à Sirius alors que Sebastian continuait de pleurer dans ses bras. Pourquoi n'arrêtait il pas de pleurer ? "Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte !" siffla Severus en retour.

Soudain, le lustre suspendu au centre de la pièce se mit à trembler.

Tous se turent et se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux vers le lustre.

"Quelqu'un a ouvert les hostilités ?" demanda Pomona.

Severus baissa les yeux vers Sebastian et qui pleurait de plus en plus fort. "Chut Bastian, chut… Papa est là," dit il doucement.

Sebastian continua de pleurer encore plus fort faisant dangereusement osciller le lustre.

"Il ne se calme pas" dit Severus en se tournant vers le directeur.

"Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui fait ça ?" demanda nerveusement Arthur en pointant du doigt le lustre.

Soudain, l'évidence frappa Lucius. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hermione" dit il en sautant sur ses pieds.

* * *

**Qu'est ce qui à bien pu arriver à Hermione??? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voila le chapitre que vous attendiez tous, qu'est il arrivé à Hermione...**

**Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps; bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!!! ;-D**

* * *

Chapitre 18

"Que veux tu dire par c'est ton bébé ?!" demanda Ron outré. Il était assis juste à côté d'Hermione sur une des tables, alors qu'Harry et Ginny étaient installés sur une autre.

"Exactement ce que j'ai dit" dit Hermione en regardant Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient pas encore ouvert la bouche. Hermione venait juste de tout leur expliquer, de sa relation avec Severus jusqu'à Sebastian qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Pour Ron, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait très mal les nouvelles.

Ron avait fait des pieds et des mains pour sortir avec Hermione depuis leur 5ème année. Durant leur 6ème année, Hermione avait cédé et avait donné sa chance à Ron. Elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas entre eux car elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui, que lui pour elle. Elle lui avait juste dit oui pour le faire taire. Et plus tard, quand elle avait rompu avec lui, il était devenu comme fou et n'avait jamais accepté cette séparation comme telle, lui disant qu'il lui donnait du temps pour réfléchir et plus tard, réaliser qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

"Tu voyais Snape derrière mon dos ?!" cria Ron à Hermione, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes. Tôt ou tard, il deviendrait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"J'ai rompu avec toi Ron, ou l'as-tu oublié ?" demanda Hermione en se redressant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry et Ginny. "S'il vous plait, dites quelque chose," supplia t elle, car aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot.

"Toi et Snape ?" demanda Ginny.

"Et Sebastian est l'enfant de la prophétie ?" demanda Harry, qui avait besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois la réponse.

Hermione acquiesça. "Je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais pu, mais c'était un risque que Severus n'était pas prêt à prendre. Sebastian montre déjà ses pouvoirs magiques, et depuis que les Mangemorts savent…, je vous demande d'accepter Sebastian et de promettre de le protéger."

"Sûrement pas !" s'exclama Ron. "Je ne vais pas protéger cet enfant du tout. Il est le suppôt de Satant, ça je vous le dit !"

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers Ron et le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. "N'appelles plus jamais Sebastian comme ça ! C'est mon fils !"

"Plus quand Snape le livrera aux Mangemorts," dit Ron en serrant les poings. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit, "Voldemort reviendra et nous perdrons !"

"Ta gueule Ron !" hurla Hermione, le sang en ébullition. "Tu es devenu arrogant, une tête de mule, un insec…" soudain, une forte douleur travers a la mâchoire d'Hermione, la jetant au sol, faisant entrer douloureusement sa tête et son dos en contact avec les dalles.

"Ron !" s'exclama Harry. Il bondit de la table et arrêta Ron juste avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau Hermione.

"Hermione !" souffla Ginny en se levant de sa chaise et se précipitant vers Hermione, s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, cherchant à contenir la douleur qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle s'était mise en boule, laissant passer les secondes, priant pour que la douleur s'estompe. Mais elle ne fit qu'empirer à cause des hurlements de Ron.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" dit Harry les mâchoires serrées, essayant de trouver une prise ferme sur Ron alors qu'ils luttaient au sol. "Tu n'avais pas à la frapper"

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?" cracha Ron en retour. "Tu veux _qu'il_ revienne ? Tu es fou !"

Voyant que Ron ne cessait de se débattre, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fut enfin capable de tenir Ron fermement plaqué au sol. "C'est pour ça que nous devons le protéger. Je m'en fous qu'il soit ou non le fils de Snape. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir revenir !" Harry semblait vraiment très en colère contre Ron et quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione, il commença à comprendre ce qu'elle vivait et se sentit désolé pour elle.

---

Les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment. Lucius et Severus entrèrent suivit de plusieurs autres personnes.

"Hermione !" s'exclama Lucius en courrant vers elle, Severus juste à côté de lui.

Ginny s'écarta, laissant la place aux deux hommes de s'agenouiller près d'Hermione. "Elle s'est cogné la tête assez fort sur le sol," les informa t elle.

"Laisse moi regarder," dit Lucius à Hermione en se rapprochant encore d'elle et en passant la main derrière sa tête pour sentir la blessure.

Hermione gémit de douleur quand les doigts de Lucius entrèrent en contact avec la bosse.

"C'est une mauvaise bosse," dit Lucius en se tournant vers Severus qui tenait toujours Sebastian, qui s'était enfin calmé, dans ses bras. Il remarqua alors que la mâchoire d'Hermione avait une couleur légèrement différente et qu'elle avait un peu de sang à la commissure des lèvres. "Elle a été frappé !" Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à nettoyer le sang.

"Que s'est il passé ?" demanda froidement Severus en donnant Sebastian à Minerva.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry qui ne disait toujours rien. Elle se décida donc à répondre. "Ron l'a frappé, monsieur."

Severus lança un regard meurtrier à Ron, imité par l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce, en particulier les membres de la famille Weasley encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Harry remit Ron sur ses pieds, mais ne le lâcha pas, tenant encore ses mains dans son dos. Il resserra sa prise quand Ron essaya de se libérer.

Quand Ron posa les yeux sur Sebastian, il plissa les yeux. "Suppôt de Satan !"

Severus s'approcha rapidement du garçon et frappa violemment Ron. Harry lâcha Ron, le laissant tomber au sol. Quand Ron laissa échapper un gémissement, Severus fut rapidement sur lui, lui donnant des coups de poings, faisant saigner son nez et fendant ses lèvres.

"N'appelles plus jamais mon fils comme ça ! Et ne lèves plus jamais la main sur _mon _Hermione !" hurla t il. Il voulait tuer ce stupide Weasley.

Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers Severus et l'éloignèrent de Ron. Vu la force que Severus mettait dans ses coups de poings, s'il avait continué, Ron risquait des dommages au cerveau.

Après avoir été éloigné de Ron, Severus s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

"Severus…" murmura t elle.

"Je suis là, mon cœur. Je suis là," dit il doucement pour qu'elle seule entende.

"Severus, emmène la en bas et laisse Poppy s'occuper d'elle," dit Albus.

Severus ne répondit pas et se leva, soulevant Hermione dans ses bras. Sebastian avait retrouvé les bras de Lucius avant qu'ils ne quittent la Grande Salle.

Ron grogna et se remit debout, vacillant. Le visage ensanglanté et meurtrit, il regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait avec dégoût, en secouant la tête. Même ses parents n'avaient pas l'air content, mais plutôt déçut.

---

Severus trempa un petite serviette dans de l'eau glacé. Il la déposa ensuite doucement sur la joue meurtrie d'Hermione. "Ca fait mal ?" demanda t il quand Hermione grimaça.

"Juste un peu" répondit elle doucement.

"Le gonflement va disparaître grâce à la potion que j'ai mélangé à l'eau."

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire Ron," soupira Hermione. "C'en est fini de notre amitié !"

"Ce garçon n'a jamais su se maîtriser."

"Et il croit toujours que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, parce que lui à encore des sentiments pour moi."

"Et c'est le cas ?" demanda Severus. Il se sentait nerveux, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il espérait qu'Hermione répondrait par la négative.

"Non, c'est pourquoi j'ai rompu avec lui il y a longtemps" répondit Hermione. "Et en plus, les gens pensent que je suis avec toi." Hermione porta sa main à son visage et la déposa sur celle de Severus. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait que ce soit vrai.

"C'est le cas," dit Severus doucement.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que vous êtes rassurés...**

**Bisous**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vous connaissez tout ça par coeur, alors je me contenterais de vous remercier pour vos reviews et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Ronald Weasley était un sujet qui n'était jamais abordé entre Severus et Hermione. Le jour où ils reçurent une lettre d'Arthur s'excusant de l'attitude de son fils, fut le seul jour où il fut brièvement abordé. La lettre disait que Ron avait été exclus de la famille à cause de son attitude depuis qu'il avait raconté, a droite et a gauche, des histoires sur Sebastian. C'est ainsi que Ron partit et alla s'installer en Roumanie pour vivre avec Bill et Fleur. Heureusement, Ron n'était plus une personne à qui Hermione devait faire face.

Les cours à Poudlard devaient reprendre dans deux jours. Parents, enfants et professeurs entraient et sortaient des magasins dans lesquels ils achetaient les dernières fournitures dont ils auraient besoin pour la nouvelle année scolaire.

Severus, Hermione et Draco marchaient dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse. Sebastian était installé dans une poussette bleue foncée, poussée par Severus. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait en public du côté Sorcier. Sans doute, les gens allaient se poser des questions et murmurer sur son passage, encore plus depuis que c'était Severus Snape, le plus redouté des professeurs de Poudlard, qui poussait sa poussette. Certainement que les personnes qu'ils croisaient n'étaient pas assez stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était le père de l'enfant.

---

Ils entrèrent dans le plus grand magasin de jouet du Chemin de Traverse. Severus avait Sebastian confortablement callé dans un de ses bras, alors qu'ils parcouraient les étagères remplies de jouet. Draco et Hermione se tenaient non loin d'eux, les regardant. Cette fois, c'était Draco qui tenait la poussette.

"Il est déjà assez gâté par ton père," dit Hermione en se tournant vers Draco.

"C'est père pour toi," ricana Draco. "Tout comme Oncle Severus me gâtait quand j'étais petit."

"Draco…" commença Hermione, "Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, et pour avoir causé le trouble dans le mariage de tes parents."

"Tout va bien. C'est ma faute en réalité. Je n'aurais pas dû accuser père de quelque chose de stupide alors que je ne savais pas tout. Au moins, lui et mère ont enfin leur lune de miel en France."

"Ton père c'est vraiment quelque chose, quand il donne sa parole, il ne revient pas dessus," sourit Hermione.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Draco. Il regada ensuite Severus et dit, "Lui non plus."

Hermione regarda à son tour Severus alors qui lui et Sebastian appuyaient sur les boutons d'un jouet.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir si… heureux," dit Draco. "Sérieusement Granger, tu fais devenir l'impossible, possible."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Mon oncle est vraiment un bon partit. Aussi riche que père. Si seulement il se laissait approcher pour parler ou plus, les femmes seraient toutes à ses pieds. Je pense qu'il n'a jamais été réellement attiré par quelqu'un, peu importe le nombre de rendez vous que nous lui avons organisé," expliqua Draco. Il décida de passer sous silence les prostituées de luxe. Il avait vu une étincelle de douleur passer dans les yeux d'Hermione. "Avec toi, il agit vraiment différemment, comme s'il était attiré par toi."

"Je ne suis pas une Sang pur Draco," lui rappela Hermione. Elle savait que les femmes que Severus avait rencontré étaient des Sang pur. S'il était un sorcier noble, comme Lucius, il fallait s'attendre à ce que les seuls rendez vous que voulait accepter Severus, étaient avec des Sang pur. "Il ne peut pas être attiré par moi. C'est juste de la comédie, ne l'oublie pas."

"C'en est ?" demanda Draco. "Vue la façon dont il agit avec toi, qu'il fasse semblant ou non, c'est exactement pareil. Et si je dois le dire aussi, je pense que c'est exactement pareil pour toi. Tous les deux, en réalité, vous n'avez pas besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit."

"Nous ne sommes pas amoureux Draco. Nous ne l'avons jamais été."

"Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne le serez jamais."

Hermione resta bouche bée sous le choc. Est-ce que Draco supposait vraiment qu'il y avait une possible relation amoureuse entre elle et Severus ?

"Je ne comprend peut être rien à ma propre vie amoureuse, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne comprend rien à celle des autres. Pour l'instant, vous vivez peut être un mensonge, Hermione, mais ne refuse pas l'évidence et ne te mens pas à toi-même sinon tu risque d'être blessée," dit Draco. "Il t'aime, c'est juste qu'il ne le sait pas encore. Et toi non plus."

"Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé," annonça Severus en s'approchant d'eux. De sa main libre, il portait un panier remplit de jouet.

"Je vais les amener à la caisse," dit Draco en prenant le panier.

Quand Severus replaça Sebastian dans sa poussette, il ne put s'empêcher de remarque qu'Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était évident qu'elle était profondément perdue dans ses pensées, le regard complètement vide fixé sur les jouets en face d'elle.

"Tout va bien mon cœur ?" demanda Severus à Hermione alors qu'il posait sa main sur son front, essayant de sentir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

"Je vais bien, Severus" sourit Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

Severus se baissa et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. "On y va ?"

---

Hermione ne quitta pas des yeux Draco alors qu'il traversait le bar et commandait à manger pour tous les trois. Severus, Hermione et Sebastian étaient restés à l'extérieur. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement et murmuraient sur leur passage en voyant l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être attiré par Draco," dit doucement Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. "Je suis un homme très possessif Hermione. Ce qui est à moi est à moi."

La façon dont Severus parlait faisait naître des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Hermione ne disait toujours rien, mais leva un regard triste vers Severus.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le magasin de jouet, elle semblait beaucoup plus silencieuse.

"Draco m'a dit pour ta position sociale, comme Lucius," répondit elle.

"Oui, je suis un Lord, mais je n'use pas du titre."

"Je ne suis pas une Sang pur Severus."

"Et qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?"

"J'ai salit ton nom avec Sebastian. Je sais…"

Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. "Ne dis plus jamais que tu as salit mon nom" dit il fermement. "Tu n'as rien fait de la sorte. Je n'ai pas honte de Sebastian, ni de toi."

Hermione acquiesça. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, mais c'était seulement une part de la vérité. L'amour était il vraiment possible entre eux ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir entraînée malgré elle dans ce mensonge, et le niait, comme l'avait dit Draco. Comment avait elle pu ne pas le remarquer ?

---

"Quel est le putain de truc que tu as bien pu lui dire, Draco ?" demanda Severus avec colère en entrant dans le salon comme une tornade. Il venait juste de laisser Hermione dans sa chambre et de déposer Sebastian, qui était fatigué de la promenade, dans son berceau.

"Je ne lui ai rien dit," répondit Draco sur la défensive. Pour commencer, de quoi parlait il ?

"Toi et ton Sang pur de merde ! Je ne suis pas comme toi Draco, ne vas pas lui mettre de telles idées en tête !" dit Severus en pointant son filleul du doigt. La colère faisait palpiter les ailes de son nez. "Ne t'avises plus jamais de heurter ses sentiments !"

"Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte !" se récria Draco. "C'était exactement le sujet de la conversation."

"Et quel était il ?"

"Le fait que tous les deux vous vous aimiez !" répondit Draco.

Severus haussa un sourcil incrédule alors que sa colère s'envolait.

"Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais," dit Draco en désignant Severus. "Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Je prend soin d'elle, c'est aussi simple que ça," contra Severus.

Draco grogna. "Tu prends soin d'elle, c'est vrai, mais vois comme tu la regardes. Ce n'est plus de la culpabilité qu'on voit dans tes yeux quand tu la regardes. Tu fais plus que prendre soin d'elle."

Severus réfléchissait à ce que Draco venait de lui dire. Il prenait soin d'Hermione et oui, il ne ressentait plus autant de culpabilité qu'avant à propos fait qu'il l'avait « violé ». En réalité, il se sentait bien plus heureux quand il était près d'elle.

"Vous êtes tellement aveugles, que vous en voyez même pas ce qui devrait vous crever les yeux," soupira Draco en secouant la tête. Sur ces mots, qui quitta Severus qui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

---

Après un dîner de travail avec le reste du personnel dans la Grande Salle, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il savait que Sebastian avait probablement déjà mangé et voulait savoir comment ils allaient.

Quand il entra dans la chambre d'enfant, il trouva Hermione, Sebastian confortablement installé dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine nue. Il nota que Sebastian ne tétait plus son sein, mais était profondément endormi, tout comme sa mère.

Doucement et silencieusement, il s'approcha d'eux. Il prit Sebastian dans ses bras sans le réveiller, ni Hermione. Après avoir déposé Sebastian dans son berceau, il lui donna un baiser sur la tête et respira quelques secondes sa douce odeur de bébé. Ensuite, il prit Hermione dans ses bras, aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas la réveiller.

"Severus…" soupira Hermione en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle était toujours profondément endormie, la tête reposant contre l'épaule de Severus.

"Dors mon amour," murmura t il contre son front. "Je te tien."

Quand Severus entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, il la déposa dans le lit et la borda. Il la regarda dormir pendant un moment et, pour la première fois, il sentit son cœur battre différemment. Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front avant d'éteindre les lumières.

Draco avait raison, il ressentait des sentiments bien plus fort que la satisfaction de prendre soin d'elle. Ce sentiment lui était tellement étranger, qu'il sut immédiatement que c'était de l'amour. Il revint un tant soit peu a la réalité quand il réalisa qu'une femme aussi belle qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse de lui, encore moins après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était là où Draco s'était trompé, pensait il.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé le Severus un peu macho sur les bords, mais tellement tendre en même temps...**

**Bisouxxxx**

**D.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Voici la suite qui arrive assez vite cette fois ci, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir...**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

Chapitre 20

L'année scolaire venait juste de commencer à Poudlard. Sans surprise, Hermione vit Severus, quand il revenait de ses cours, redevenir l'homme froid et aigrit qu'il avait été. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait après un cours ou une retenue, il avait toujours un rictus de colère ou désespéré sur le visage.

Le rictus disparaissait immédiatement quand Severus posait les yeux sur Sebastian. Severus le prenait dans ses bras et jouait ou parlait avec lui, lui disant des choses comme : "Tu es tellement intelligent. Je paris que tu peux maudire tous les imbéciles de Poudlard jusqu'à la nuit des temps."

Quand Severus donnait ses cours, Hermione était toujours avec Sebastian. Ils restaient dans sa chambre ou se promenaient dans le périmètre de l'école. Les élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce petit garçon si mignon. Ils l'avaient rapidement accepté, mais essayaient encore de se faire à l'idée que leur professeur de potion était son père. Quelques fois, ils ne pouvaient rester que bouche bée quand ils voyaient Severus se promener autour du château avec Sebastian dans les bras.

Sebastian n'était plus étranger au monde sorcier. Le lendemain de leur sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, son histoire avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, grâce à Rita Skeeter. L'histoire racontait qu'il s'agissait d'une liaison illicite entre un professeur et son élève. Qui se préoccupait que Sebastian soit de premier enfant né de Gryffondor et Serpentard ?

Pas Rita en tout cas. Dans son histoire, elle tenta de salir l'image et la réputation d'Hermione et Severus. Aucun d'eux de s'intéressa vraiment à ce qu'elle disait, ils connaissaient la vérité. Tous deux étaient des héros de guerre et Rita, seulement une mauvaise journaliste. Après une semaine, à la satisfaction de tout le monde, elle cessa de publier ses mensonges.

Hermione se sentait seule quand Severus n'était pas là. Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Draco, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de se poser des questions à propos de ce qu'il avait dit. Oui, Severus, quand il était là, la faisait se sentir mieux. Elle aimait vraiment quand il prenait sa main, ou qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Elle commençait à se détester d'espérer et préférait se dire que Severus ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'elle. Et à cause de ces pensées, elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet homme. Elle commença à souhaiter qu'ils ne fassent pas semblant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu qu'elle avait, que ce soit vrai ou non. Pour l'instant, elle profitait du chemin parcouru à ses côtés, et vivait le rêve, même si c'était un mensonge.

Severus détestait quand il était dans sa classe. Il voulait être avec Hermione et leur fils. Il voulait les prendre dans ses bras et souhaitait qu'ils forment une vraie famille, comme il l'avait imaginé depuis des semaines, depuis la discussion avec Draco. Il détestait ce garçon pour avoir mis le doigt sur la vérité, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Maintenant qu'il savait que ces sentiments existaient, il avait de plus en plus de mal à penser à Hermione. Il se maudissait d'avoir de telles pensées et savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et même si elle passait outre… il ne voulait pas pousser plus loin sa pensée. Tout ce qu'il avait était un mensonge, une couverture, pour faire croire au monde et à elle qu'il l'aimait. Au fond de lui, c'était la réalité, et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal, savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment avoir tout cela.

---

"Tu as pensé à prendre Norbi aussi ?" demanda Hermione depuis la salle de bain alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux en chignon.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il l'attendait dans le salon. "Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à prendre Norbi," répondit il. "Dépêches toi parce que les Weasley doivent déjà nous attendre." Sebastian était dans sa poussette, tout habillé et prêt à partit, tout comme son père.

"Pas la peine d'être aussi impatient Severus," dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain et en entrant dans le salon. "Ils ne vont pas commencer la fête sans l'invité principal." Elle regarda Sebastian et lui sourit alors qu'il commençait à mâchonner l'oreille de Norbi. Elle écarta Norbi de sa bouche en secouant la tête.

"Da !" dit Sebastian alors qu'il essayait d'attraper Severus.

Severus et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Tous deux se baissèrent vers Sebastian et le regardèrent.

"Il vient juste de dire son premier mot, non ?" demanda Severus.

"Bastian qu'est ce tu viens de dire mon bébé ?" demanda Hermione. "Tu peux le redire pour maman et papa ?"

"Dada," dit Sebastian alors qu'il attrapait le nez de Severus. Dès qu'il l'eut il se mit à rire.

"Tu as raison, je suis ton Dada," dit Severus en embrassant tendrement la tête de Sebastian. Il se sentait vraiment fier de son fils et était tellement content d'avoir été là pour entendre son premier mot, encore plus depuis que celui-ci était « Dada ».

Hermione se mit à rire et embrassa elle aussi Sebastian. "Oui, c'est Dada et son gros nez," dit elle. "Tu peux dire maman ?"

"Dada," dit a nouveau Sebastian.

"Ne le pousse pas Hermione," dit Severus. "Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'il ne sait pas encore dire « Mama ».

"Il le fera bientôt" dit Hermione en souriant à Sebastian. Peu importait le mot, elle était heureuse d'avoir était présente le jour où il avait dit son premier mot.

---

"On est là !" cria Hermione quand elle s'arrêta face à la porte du Terrier. Severus et Sebastian la suivaient de près. En quelques secondes, ils furent entourés de bruits de pas et de voix.

"Joyeux anniversaire de tes 8 mois Sebastian !" dirent joyeusement Fred et George en soufflant dans leur « langue de belle mère ».

Molly repoussa les jumeaux sur le côté alors qu'elle et Arthur essayaient de se frayer un chemin au milieu de leurs enfants. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et se baissa pour sortir Sebastian, qui lui souriait, de sa poussette. "Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu vas être aussi grand que ton père, j'en suis sûre" lui dit elle.

Severus retira sa cape et celle d'Hermione et les suspendit près de la porte. Ensuite, il rangea la poussette sur le côté et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

"Vous pouvez être fier de lui" dit Arthur en serrant la main de Severus et en embrassant Hermione.

"Nous le sommes, mais laissez nous vous remercier d'organiser la petite fête d'anniversaire de Sebastian," dit Hermione dans un sourire. En regardant autour d'elle elle vit que Lucius n'était pas là, ni Albus d'ailleurs. "Où sont le directeur et Lucius ? Lucius n'a jamais manqué une fête en l'honneur de Sebastian."

Tout le monde se regarda, essayant d'éviter de croiser les regards de Severus et d'Hermione.

"Alors ?" demanda Hermione.

"Arthur, dis le leur," dit Narcissa.

"Suivez moi," dit Arthur en sortant de la maison, suivit de Sirius.

---

Hermione serrait nerveusement la main de Severus alors qu'Arthur et Sirius s'arrêtaient côte à côte près du portail. Tous deux semblaient inquiets.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Lucius sans que nous ayons été prévenu ?" demanda Severus.

"Non, rien n'est arrivé à Lucius" répondit Arthur. "Il est juste au ministère avec Albus. Ils sont entrain de regarder de près tout ce qui a un rapport avec les Mangemorts. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Hermione. Le fait que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec Sebastian la rendait nerveuse et elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac.

Arthur regarda Sirius et, d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de répondre.

"La nuit dernière, la tombe de Voldemort a été ouverte. Ses restes ont été volés," expliqua Sirius. "Nous savons que mon jeune frère Regulus était là parce qu'il à laissé délibérément la bague de mon père, un bijou de famille laissé sur la pierre tombale pour que nous la trouvions."

"Cela veut dire qu'ils ont réellement un plan pour le faire revenir d'entre les morts," déclara Severus.

Arthur acquiesça. "Et tout ce dont ils ont besoin à présent c'est le sang de Sebastian."

Hermione sentit le sang quitter son visage et ses genoux flancher. Heureusement, Severus avait un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol. Hermione avait ses bras autour du cou de Severus alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui. "Non…" murmura t elle doucement alors qu'elle levait ses yeux remplis de peur vers lui.

"Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour les retrouver. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve leur nouvelle cachette, mais nous n'arrêterons pas de chercher," dit Arthur. L'ancien Manoir Riddle n'était plus le lieu de rassemblement des Mangemorts depuis que le Ministère en avait prit possession après la mort de Voldemort.

Sirius et Arthur firent un signe de tête et lancèrent un regard lourd de sens à Severus avant de le laisser seul avec Hermione.

"Oh, mon dieu, Sev…" renifla Hermione dans son cou. "J'ai tellement peur !"

Severus souleva Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la balancelle installée sous le porche. Il s'installa dessus, Hermione sur ses genoux. Il la tenait d'un bras autour de la taille et de l'autre lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter.

"Je veux partir de ce monde Severus. Allons nous cacher, s'il te plait !" supplia t elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "Je ne voulais pas revenir. Je ne voulais pas !"

"Je sais Hermione," dit Severus en prenant son visage dans ses mains, effaçant ses larmes du bout des doigts. "Je sais." Il savait que s'ils partaient se cacher, ils seraient immédiatement retrouvés par les Mangemorts. Cela ne servait à rien.

"Je ne peux pas le perdre !"

Severus posa son front contre le sien et dit, "Tu ne le perdras pas, Hermione, tu ne le perdras pas. Pas tant que je serais là." Lui aussi avait peur de perdre son fils, mais il devait rester fort pour tous les deux. Non, il ne laisserait pas les ténèbres prendre son fils, il ne laisserait pas les Mangemort les ramener, pas tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie.

"Je… Je ne peux pas te perdre toi non plus," croassa Hermione.

"Jamais Hermione… Jamais," murmura Severus contre sa joue.

Hermione se cola à lui en enroulant fermement ses bras autour de sa poitrine, son visage ruisselant de larme dans son cou.

Severus la prit d'un geste protecteur dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de pleurer alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou d'Hermione.

A l'intérieur de la maison, une paire d'yeux verts regardait le couple enlacé à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

**La discussion avec Harry pour le prochain chapitre...**

**bisous**

**D.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Désolé pour l'attente :$ Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre...**

**Merci pour les reviews!!!

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 21

"Elle n'est pas prête", dit Severus alors que lui et les autres hommes étaient dans la cuisine. Il se frotta la joue du bout des doigts et but un verre de jus de citrouille, souhaitant que ce soit du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

"Elle ne peut pas retourner se cacher, ils la retrouveront immanquablement," déclara Lucius. Lui et Albus venaient juste d'arriver.

"Et que savons nous ?" demanda Arthur.

"Rien", répondit Albus. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est les protéger, toi aussi Severus," ajouta t il en le désignant de la tête.

"Merlin aide moi," murmura Severus.

---

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Hermione changer la couche de Sebastian sur le lit de Ginny.

"Et maintenant le talc", dis doucement Hermione en talquant les petites fesses de Sebastian.

Sebastian se mit à rire.

"N'essaye même pas de faire pipi sur maman avant qu'elle ne te mette ta couche !" dit sourdement Hermione en posant un regard noir sur lui. Sebastian se contenta de rire, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle se baissa et déposa un baiser sur sa petite joue potelée. "Maman t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup Bastian."

Harry réfléchit un moment cherchant comment approcher et parler à Hermione. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était arrivé au Terrier, ni même depuis que Ron l'avait frappé. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de garder ses distances avec elle, la regardant. Maintenant, il savait qu'il devait lui parler et tenter de clarifier les choses. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse idée de ses sentiments, comme Ron l'avait fait, pour Sebastian et elle. Pour attirer son attention, il se racla la gorge.

"Harry ?" dit Hermione surprise en tournant la tête vers la porte. Elle se retourna rapidement vers Sebastian et termina de lui mettre sa couche.

"Je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'il me fasse pipi dessus", dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

"Depuis combien de temps es tu là ?"

"Écoutes Hermione, nous devons parler."

Hermione secoua la tête. "S'il te plait Harry, si tu es là pour me faire le même numéro que Ron, vas t'en."

"Je ne suis pas là pour ça," dit Harry. "En fait, je le déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il a dit a propos de Sebastian. Ce n'est pas bien et les amis ne sont pas sensés agir de la sorte."

Hermione se retourna et regarda Harry. Avec un signe de tête, elle lui dit, "Viens t'asseoir ici," dit elle en tapotant le lit près de Sebastian.

Harry s'installa, il ne pouvait quitter Sebastian des yeux qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. "Il est trop mignon," dit Harry en touchant la main de Sebastian du bout du doigt. Il sourit au bébé quand il resserra sa main autour de son doigt.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie qu'on dise cela de lui quand il sera plus grand" dit Hermione. "Il est exactement comme son père, son caractère aussi."

"Tu es un petit Serpentard n'est ce pas," lui demanda Harry.

Sebastian répondit d'un grand sourire.

"Je prends ça pour un oui."

"Draco veut lui apprendre les bases du Quidditch dès qu'il sera capable de piloter un balais."

"Pas tant que je serais là," cracha Harry. "Je peux très bien lui apprendre moi aussi. Je suis bien meilleur que lui."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. L'égo et le Quidditch étaient l'apanage d'un bon nombre de garçons, en particulier d'Harry et Draco. Cela finirait il un jour ?

"Il m'a envoyé une lettre, il disait qu'il était l'assistant personnel de Bill et que c'était plus un boulot d'esclave qu'autre chose. Il y a aussi une équipe de Quidditch là bas, et il espère pouvoir participer aux sélections." Voyant qu'au bout que quelques minutes Hermione ne disait toujours rien, Harry reprit la parole. "Je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais trop en colère pour même essayer."

"Ouais," dit Hermione en prenant Sebastian dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Harry comprit la signification de cette larme. "Tout va bien se passer Hermione. Il a son oncle Harry qui veille sur lui."

"Merci Harry," dit doucement Hermione.

"Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est mon fils."

Harry secoua la tête. "Je parlais de Snape. Tu l'aimes ?"

"Je l'aime Harry," répondit Hermione. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

---

Le jour se changea lentement en nuit. Le Terrier était rempli des invités présents pour les 8 mois de Sebastian qui, à la surprise de tout le monde était encore éveillé. Ses yeux et son attention étaient sans cesse attirés par les couleurs vives, les bruits et les personnes qui venaient lui parler. Il n'était pas seulement accepté par la majorité, mais aimé également. Il avait un grand nombre d'Oncle et de Tantes, qui, tous voulaient le protéger.

Dans le jardin, baignés par la douce lumière de la lune, Severus et Hermione se tenaient au centre de la pelouse. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus et lui avait ses lèvres contre son front. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dansaient doucement au rythme de la douce voix de Severus.

Albus les regardaient depuis le porche, restant à une certaine distance d'eux. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie alors qu'il regardait le couple danser.

"Vous admirez votre coup de maître ?"demanda Lucius alors qu'il s'approchait avec son fils du vieil homme.

"Ils vont parfaitement ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ?" demanda doucement Albus.

"Si je fourrais mon nez partout comme vous, je pense que j'aurais tenté quelque chose plus tôt," dit Lucius.

"Ils s'aiment, c'est juste qu'ils ne le savent pas encore," dit Draco. Quand les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, il se mit à rire. "Je n'ai peut être pas de vie amoureuse, mais je suis encore capable d'en voir une s'épanouir. Croyez-moi, j'ai parlé à chacun d'eux. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont cru, mais je sais pertinemment que j'ai frappé juste." Il rentra dans la maison, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Je pense que mon fils se mêle autant des affaires des autres que vous Albus. S'il n'est pas pire." Lucius fronça les sourcils quand le vieil homme face à lui se mit à rire.

---

"C'est une nuit magnifique," dit Severus après avoir embrassé Hermione sur le front pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à danser.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Hermione. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, cherchant plus que la chaleur de ses bras, mais surtout leur contact physique. Être dans ses bras lui permettait de se sentir en sécurité. "Severus ?"

"Oui mon cœur," répondit il doucement.

"Tu voudrais bien dormir avec moi cette nuit, dans mon lit, avec Sebastian ?" demanda t elle avec une pointe de peur et de nervosité dans la voix. Peur, à cause des Mangemorts qui voulaient s'en prendre à son fils. Nervosité, car elle avait peur qu'il refuse. "Je veux juste que Sebastian et moi nous sentions en sécurité… s'il te plait ?"

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Il savait pourquoi elle le lui demandait sous forme de faveur, pourtant, quelque part, il souhaitait que ce soit pour autre chose que sa sécurité. Il repoussa ses envies et se focalisa sur ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi," lui murmura t il.

---

Plus tard, dans la nuit, tous trois étaient allongés au centre du lit d'Hermione. Hermione était profondément endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, alors que Sebastian dormait sur le ventre de son père. Severus avait un bras enroulé autour de chacun d'eux alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre aucun d'eux.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps**

**Biz**

**D.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me voila de retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus rapidement cette fois. Étant en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, je vais pouvoir me remettre à cette traduction que j'avais légèrement mise de côté. En fait elle était complètement ensevelie sous une montagne de dessins qui vont bientôt venir orner des t-shirt et autres vêtements et une nouvelle fic que je suis entrain de co-écrire.**

**Enfin bref, comme vous pouvez le voir (en tout cas le lire), mes journées sont bien remplies. **

**Bon je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les reviews!!!

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 22

"Mama," appela Sebastian alors qu'il marchait lentement vers Hermione en se tenant au canapé.

Hermione lui sourit, tendant les bras pour qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. "Viens voir Maman Bastian."

Sebastian se mit à rire quand Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

"Qui arrive à marcher tout seul ?" demanda fièrement Hermione. Elle embrassa Sebastian sur la joue et caressa ses doux cheveux noirs. Rapidement, elle laissa Sebastian près du canapé alors qu'il essayait de repartir en arrière. Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre bout du canapé et le regarda marcher vers elle. Elle jeta un œil vers la fenêtre enchantée et vit la neige tomber doucement.

La fin Novembre était arrivé plus vite qu'elle ne l'ait pensé. Heureusement, aucun crime n'avait été commit par des Mangemorts depuis le vol de la dépouille de Voldemort. Pourtant, Hermione avait un autre problème sur les bras, et il devenait de plus en plus problématique à mesure que le temps passait.

Depuis la nuit où, pour la première fois, il avait dormi dans son lit, Severus venait de plus en plus souvent dormir avec elle. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait dormi dans son lit seul avec elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait de se réveiller dans ses bras.

Depuis le temps qu'ils mentaient et faisait semblant d'être un couple face aux autres, cela la blessait. C'était comme vivre un double mensonge, feindre une histoire d'amour et se mentir à elle-même, espérer que quelques vérités sortiraient de ce mensonge tout en sachant parfaitement que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Quand elle était seule, elle s'apitoyait sur son sort, ne sachant que faire.

---

"Comment vont les choses avec Hermione ?" demanda Lucius en s'asseyant sur une des chaises faisant face au bureau de Severus. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Severus, juste à coté de la salle de Potion.

"Tout n'est pas rose," dit Severus en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Il venait juste de finir un cours commun Poufsouffle/Serpentard, et cela avait été un calvaire, comme à chaque fois. Rien que d'y penser lui provoquait une migraine.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Severus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Lucius. "Je n'y comprends rien. Des fois, elle semble aller bien et d'autre fois, rien ne va et elle m'éloigne d'elle. Son comportement est devenu bizarre, parfois, elle se met à pleurer sans aucune raison.

"Pleurer ?" s'inquiéta Lucius. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

"J'essaye de lui demander ce qui ne va pas et si elle veux m'en parler," expliqua Severus. "Mais rien. Elle me dit que tout va bien, qu'elle est juste un peu trop émotive en ce moment."

"Cela ne lui ressemble pas," dit Lucius, perdu dans ses pensées. "Y aurait il un problème dont je n'aurais pas connaissance ? Il n'y a aucun mouvement du coté des Mangemorts donc ce ne peut pas être cela qui la perturbe."

"Je ne connais pas vraiment les femmes," avoua Severus. "Et Hermione encore moins."

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Lucius alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. "Severus," commença t il, "pourquoi ne pas emmener Hermione quelque part, pour lui changer les idées. Peut être pourrais tu lui remonter le moral et l'emmener dans son restaurant préféré ?"

"Son restaurant préféré ?" demanda Severus. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait un restaurant préféré. Il savait qu'elle adorait cuisiner et elle leur préparait souvent de bon petits plats. Elle n'avait jamais fait la difficile et mangeait tout ce qui lui était servi sans se plaindre.

"C'est un restaurant Français dans South Kensington, non loin de la maison que j'avais acheté pour elle," dit Lucius. Après l'attaque, la maison avait été réparée. Hermione n'y était jamais retourné, ou alors Lucius ne l'avait pas su. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, mais il la gardait en son nom juste au cas où elle voudrait la récupérer. Après tout, il l'avait acheté pour elle. "Ils servent de succulents repas. Elle prenait tout le temps la soupe à l'oignon préparée à la française et une assiette de côtelettes d'agneau. Vous allez vous régaler, juste tous les deux."

Severus releva vivement la tête et demanda, "Juste tous les deux ?"

"Oui," répondit Lucius. "Vous avez besoin de vous détendre. Prenez ce week-end et profitez de la maison si vous le voulez. Je m'occuperais de Sebastian."

"Est-ce que tu essayerais de me dire quelque chose ?" demanda très lentement Severus.

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Ne pouvez vous pas passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux, loin du monde sorcier pour une fois ? Je sais qu'Hermione à besoin de s'évader, pourquoi ne pas partir avec elle ? Tu as dit qu'elle était quelque peu émotive, et qu'elle pleurait. Passer un peu de temps dans South Kensington ne peu que vous être bénéfique. Librairies, écoles, restaurants, la culture… c'est tout ce tout les deux vous aimez."

"Tu te mets à jouer les entremetteurs comme Draco" dit Severus en plantant son regard dans celui son ami.

Lucius se contenta de lui adresser un sourire satisfait. Il venait tout juste d'être prit en flagrant délit. "Hermione et toi êtes complètement aveugles, vous ne voyez pas ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre."

"Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, c'est vous qui êtes juste tous plus bête les uns que les autre," contra Severus. "Et elle ne m'aime pas."

"Mais toi si ?"

"Je doute fortement qu'elle me retourne mon affection," dit Severus.

Lucius sourit, "Donc, tu ne nies pas le fait que tu l'aimes."

"Non. Je nie toutefois le fait qu'elle veuille me retourner mon affection. Elle ne tombera jamais amoureuse de moi après ce qui s'est passé entre nous au début de cette histoire."

"Et tout ce que vous avez vécu depuis que vous passez autant de temps ensemble. Que fais tu de cela ?"

"C'est juste de l'amitié Lucius, rien de plus," Répondit Severus en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de l'éventuelle possibilité qu'ils soient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, et cela le blessait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Grâce à Lucius c'était devenu encore plus dur à supporter pour lui.

Lucius se leva et défroissa ses robes. "Je te donnerais l'adresse en même temps que les clés de la maison. Laisses vous une chance Severus et invites la. Ne sois pas surprit si elle te retourne ton affection car je suis sûr qu'elle le fera."

* * *

**Chapitre court, mais qui annonce la couleur pour la suite...**

**Ne me demandez pas ce qu'est la "soupe à l'oignon préparé à la française", pour moi une soupe à l'oignon est une soupe à l'oignon, mais bon peut être que dans les autres pays on la prépare autrement. **

**Hermione à enfin admit qu'elle aimait Severus, Severus à enfin admit qu'il aimait Hermione, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a ce qu'ils se l'avouent l'un a l'autre...**

**Bisous.**

**D.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me voila de retour assez rapidement je dois dire pour un nouveau chapitre qui comblera en partie votre frustration...**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles (est ce qu'il y a des garçons dans le lot?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en particulier Eileen19 qui laisse toujours une trace de son passage en faisant des commentaires des plus constructifs, alors merci à toi et a tous les autres...**

**Bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture...

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 23

Hermione et Severus descendaient la rue en direction du restaurant Français. Tout deux étaient nerveux mais faisaient tout pour le cacher à l'autre. Le froid de Novembre qui les entourait, accompagné de quelques flocons de neige, les avait obligé à recouvrir leurs doigts enlacés de gants.

Hermione regardait autour d'elle alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes. Cet endroit lui avait tellement manqué. Cet endroit qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme chez elle, grâce à Lucius. Elle regarda autour d'elle et laissa les souvenirs de ce quartier l'envahir. Cela fit naître un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle savait que c'était Lucius qui avait incité Severus à la ramener dans South Kensington, pourtant seule avec lui, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

"Bien, je pense que nous y sommes," dit Severus incertain alors qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter face au restaurant dont Lucius lui avait parlé.

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama Hermione. Elle commençait déjà à se lécher les babines. "Cet endroit m'a tellement manqué, surtout la nourriture !"

"J'ai réservé," sourit Severus en baissant les yeux vers le visage rayonnant d'Hermione. "J'ai entendu dire que les côtelettes d'agneau étaient délicieuses ici."

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

"On y va ?" demanda Severus en ouvrant la porte pour Hermione.

Hermione se précipita dans le restaurant entrainant Severus à sa suite. Elle languissait déjà de commander.

---

Severus apprécia la nourriture, mais apprécia encore plus de voir Hermione manger ses plats alors qu'elle était installée juste à côté de lui. Quand il la vit prendre la première bouchée de son agneau, il ne put empêcher un sourire venir étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et laissait échapper un « Mmm… » paradisiaque.

Il avait commandé un filet mignon en plat principal. Il aurait bien aimé goûter un peu de l'agneau d'Hermione, il était curieux et cela semblait être vraiment délicieux, mais il décida de ne rien en faire. Il avait peur qu'Hermione lui tape sur les doigts et lui dise de se commander son propre agneau. Sa nourriture était vraiment excellente et il espérait pouvoir revenir une autre fois.

Hermione savourait sa dernière bouché d'agneau, la mâchant lentement avant de l'avaler. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses souvenirs. C'était vraiment ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, la nourriture, la calme et simple ambiance. Bien sur, il y avait aussi cette ambiance romantique à laquelle elle n'avait jamais réfléchit avant aujourd'hui.

Comme ils étaient assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, par moment, elle le sentait toucher son dos ou prendre sa main. Ces simples gestes faisaient s'embraser les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais en même temps lui faisait se poser de plus en plus de questions sur lui. Hermione sourit quand il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement.

"Je paris que tu es satisfaite de ce qui t'a été servi ?" sourit Severus contre ses doigts alors qu'il jetait un œil vers son assiette vide. Tout ce qui restait était la sauce et le sang de l'agneau. Même les légumes avaient été mangés, ainsi que la pomme de terre.

"Comme toujours," acquiesça Hermione. Après avoir plongé son regard dans les yeux de Severus quelques secondes, elle décida qu'il était temps de lui poser quelques questions. "Severus ?"

"Oui, amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Severus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Amour » était ce seulement un mot pour la désigner ou est ce que dans l'esprit de Severus il revêtait tout son sens ? "Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Qu'est ce que nous faisons ?" demanda t elle avec tout le courage qu'elle pu trouver au fond d'elle.

"Que veux tu dire ?" demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort et il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Lui demandait elle vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'elle lui demandait ? Etait il possible que les autres aient raison et qu'elle ait aussi des sentiments pour lui ? Son cœur priait pour que ce soit le cas, mais son cerveau lui rappelait quelle était vraiment la situation et comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

"Non" dit elle en secouant la tête. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est… c'est un rendez vous ?"

"Lucius m'a dit que tu avais besoin de sortir," répondit Severus. "C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?"

"Non Severus. J'en ai rien à foutre de Lucius. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que c'est pour toi ?" clarifia t elle.

"Que penses tu que ce soit ?" demanda Severus en retour.

Hermione secoua la tête et retira sa main de son étreinte. Elle allait bientôt se mettre à pleurer, elle sentait déjà les larmes embuer ses yeux. "Je ne peux pas faire ça," dit elle doucement. Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

Severus resta assis sur sa chaise et regarda Hermione sortir du restaurant. Qu'avait il bien pu dire ou faire de mal ? Il sortit quelques billets de son portefeuille et les laissa sur la table tout en attirant l'attention du serveur. Il quitta ensuite le restaurant sans se préoccuper de sa monnaie.

---

Hermione marchait aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient la porter. Sur ses joues glacées, elle pouvait sentir les larmes couler. Elle avait espérer, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du, et cela faisait mal. C'était de sa faute et elle s'était elle-même brisée le cœur.

"Hermione ?" l'appela Severus en enroulant précautionneusement son bras autour de ses épaules, marchant près d'elle.

"S'il te plait, Severus, ne fais pas ça," renifla Hermione en repoussant son bras. "Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça." Elle avait le regard fixé au loin, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

"Hermione, est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Dis moi," plaida t il.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je veux juste passer un moment à la maison et après rentrer à Poudlard."

Severus avait envi et besoin de poser d'autres questions, mais il garda le silence alors qu'il continuait à marcher près d'elle. Il se maudissait, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il avait fait pour la blesser, pour la faire pleurer.

---

Tous deux furent surprit en voyant ce qu'ils trouvèrent quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Une lumière douce éclairait la pièce alors que des roses, des pétales de roses et des bougies s'étalaient partout dans la maison, jusque sur les meubles.

"Un autre plan de Lucius je suppose," dit Hermione en levant un regard triste vers Severus. Ce n'était pas une question.

"Je ne savais rien de tout ça, je te le jure," dit doucement Severus.

"Apparemment, tout le monde pense que nous sommes vraiment ensemble," dit Hermione en déposant ses clés sur la table près de l'entrée. Quand elle promena son regard dans la pièce, elle vit du romantisme partout, excepté en elle et Severus. "Tout le monde est complètement stupide, moi y compris," murmura Hermione en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Severus se figea quelques secondes, avant de la rattraper et de la faire se retourner. "Maintenant dis moi ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?" demanda t il sèchement.

Hermione secoua la tête alors que des larmes débordaient encore une fois de ses yeux. "Est-ce que nous faisons semblant Severus ? Nous nous sommes engagés ensemble à jouer le jeu et faire semblant d'être un couple amoureux. Après quelques temps, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions, est ce que nous faisions vraiment semblant, parce que laisses moi te dire… Je ne fais plus semblant !" elle s'écarta de lui quand elle vit la confusion se peindre sur son visage. "Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et ça fait mal parce que tu fais semblant alors que moi non !" Vivement, elle se retourna et monta les escaliers en courant.

Severus resta là, en bas des escaliers, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'était pas sur d'être entrain de rêver. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ?!

* * *

**Bon ça c'est fait, Hermione lui a enfin dit ce qu'elle ressentait \o/**

**Comment ça sadique de vous laisser sur cette scène? O_o'**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Bisous **

**D.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Je ne pouvais décidément pas vous laisser sur cet fin, c'était trop horrible lol. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre, la réaction de Severus!!!**

**Bon comme je sais que la plupart des lecteurs zappent le blabla de l'auteur, je me contenterais de vous remercier pour vos reviews**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 24

Severus monta les marches jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Il la vit, assise au pied du lit, tripotant et jouant avec les nombreux pétales étalés sur le lit. La scène aurait put être des plus romantiques sans les reniflements d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair, et qu'il lui dise que lui aussi était amoureux d'elle.

"Dis le Severus," renifla Hermione, sans lever la tête, quand il entra dans la pièce. "Dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors je pourrai arrêter de me faire du mal et d'espérer le contraire. Dis que je suis stupide de me mentir à moi-même et dis que tout ce qu'il y a entre nous est faux. Dis le…"

"Hermione ?" l'appela doucement Severus en prenant place près d'elle. Quand il vit qu'elle ne le regardait pas, qu'elle continuait à l'ignorer et à jouer avec les pétales, il lui prit la main pour la faire cesser. "Regardes moi."

"Je ne peux pas," répondit elle. "Je ne peux pas te regarder quand je sais que tu vas me rejeter." C'était la réponse la plus honnête qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avait peur de regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se préparait à subir le rejet qui allait suivre.

Severus se rapprocha d'Hermione, et prit son visage dans ses mains, lui faisant tourner la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. "Ne pleure pas Hermione, s'il te plait," dit Severus. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle pleurait, cela l'inquiétait toujours. "Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait semblant tout le temps, et que je ne t'aime pas ?"

Hermione acquiesça dans un soupir.

Severus se rapprocha encore d'elle et effaça ses larmes du bout des doigts. Doucement, il déposa de petits baiser aériens le long de sa joue tout en parlant, "Tu as tord Hermione, je t'aime aussi."

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand elle entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je ne faisais pas semblant non plus," confessa Severus contre ses lèvres. Il caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes à plusieurs reprises, pas vraiment sûr qu'elle ne le repousserait pas.

Hermione ferma les yeux et embrassa doucement Severus.

Rapidement, le baiser devint plus passionné. Hermione se glissa dans les bras de Severus alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, la main enfouie dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Leurs langues se mirent à danser l'une avec l'autre approfondissant le baiser.

Après quelques minutes d'un tendre, devenu de plus en plus passionné, baiser, Severus avait ses bras enroulés autour d'elle et en profita pour les faire basculer sur le lit, sans rompre leur baiser.

Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'embrasser Severus serait comme cela. Bien sûr, elle l'avait imaginé a plusieurs reprises, et adorait les fois où il embrassait sa main, sa joue ou son front. Mais le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec lui à ce moment précis… rien n'était comparable, et était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son corps y répondait d'une manière totalement inédite pour elle, elle n'avait jamais réagit de la sorte, encore moins avec Ron, et cela la rendait incroyablement heureuse.

Severus se sentait comme au 7ème ciel. Il adorait embrasser Hermione, et aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la chose la plus intime qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et sucrées, qu'il s'amusait à les mordiller, découvrant ainsi que cela la faisait gémir. Ses mains parcouraient le dos de la jeune femme, la collant encore un peu plus à lui.

Hermione sursauta et brisa le baiser quand elle sentit l'érection de Severus contre son ventre. Immédiatement, elle s'écarta de sa poitrine et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, fixant les pétales et non Severus.

"Je suis désolé," dit doucement Severus en se maudissant intérieurement. Quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se redressa et déposa sa main sur sa joue. "Hermione ?"

Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplit de tristesse et de peur alors que des larmes s'en échappaient à nouveau. "Je suis désolé Severus, je ne suis pas prête."

"Je t'ai déjà blessé, mon amour, et je ne veux pas te blesser à nouveau."

Hermione plaça sa main sur la sienne, la faisant entièrement entrer en contact avec sa joue. "Je veux être intime avec toi, je le veux."

"Et j'attendrais que tu sois prête," dit Severus en lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant.

"J'aime quand tu m'embrasses et quand tu me touches" admit elle. "Tu n'es pas en colère, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi," lui dit Severus, en se glissant près d'elle et l'embrassant sur la joue. Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour se sa taille alors qu'il continuait à parler. "Uniquement lorsque tu seras prête, et assez à l'aise. Je ne veux te forcer à rien."

Hermione acquiesça et vint se blottir dans les bras de Severus, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. "Tu veux bien passer la nuit ici ?"

"Seulement si tu le veux," répondit il en passant la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

"Oui."

"Alors c'est réglé. Nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de renter avant demain soir. Mais, rappelle moi de dire deux mots à Lucius et Draco et probablement Albus aussi. C'est plus que probable que cette mise en scène soit leur idée," grogna Severus.

Hermione pouffa. Severus n'aimait pas être prit au dépourvu et encore moins être mené en bateau, pourtant elle savait qu'il était heureux. "Tu sais que depuis quelques temps déjà, je suis jalouse de Bastian," dit elle doucement en jouant avec un des boutons de sa chemise.

"Oh, et en quel honneur ?" demanda Severus, curieux de savoir pourquoi Hermione était jalouse de leur fils.

"Il peut s'allonger sur ton ventre et y dormir,"confessa Hermione en levant la tête pour le regarder.

"Et cette nuit c'est ton tour," dit il en caressant sa joue.

Rapidement, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un nouveau baiser.

---

Severus était allongé dans le lit et attendait Hermione. Il avait trouvé un pantalon de pyjama dans la chambre de Lucius et l'avait passé sans mettre le haut. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione entrer dans la chambre. Quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle ne portait qu'un un grand t-shirt gris et un boxer. Il déglutit difficilement et pria pour que son corps ne réagisse pas. A Poudlard, elle portait toujours des pantalons pour dormir et non des boxers.

"Les oreillers et le lit sont assez confortables ?" demanda Hermione en se dirigeant vers le lit.

"Oui," répondit Severus en regardant les jambes d'Hermione. Il sentit son membre commencer à se raidir et du se rappeler de ne pas penser au sexe. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour.

"Finalement," murmura Hermione en s'allongeant sur Severus, leur jambes enlacées, son corps sur le sien et sa tête sur son épaule,"c'est vraiment confortable."

"En effet," acquiesça Severus en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, caressant ses cheveux, son dos, ses bras.

"Comment est ce arrivé ?" demanda Hermione quand elle remarqua une cicatrice sur sa clavicule.

"Torture de Voldemort," répondit Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête en arrière. "Lame empoisonnée qui m'a fait passer une semaine à l'infirmerie."

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son corps à demi nu et pour la première fois, elle remarqua d'autres cicatrices sur sa poitrine et ses abdominaux. "Et ça ?" demanda doucement Hermione en retraçant une cicatrice qui passait sur son cœur du bout du doigt.

"J'ai été punit pour ne pas avoir ramener Potter quand il le voulait. Le couteau était plus petit, mais le poison c'était une autre histoire. S'il avait pénétré dans n'importe quel organe il aurait fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cœur et je serais mort sur le coup," expliqua Severus en se souvenant de cette nuit.

"Je déteste celles que j'ai sur le dos," dit Hermione. "Quelques fois, quand je les regarde dans le miroir, je me rappelle la douleur et cela fait frissonner. Elles sont longues et larges, d'énorme cicatrices."

"Je peux les voir ?" demanda Severus. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ses cicatrices, et ne les avait jamais vu.

Hermione se leva et se plaça a genoux entre ses jambes. Sans regarder Severus, elle releva le dos de son t-shirt, le remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle écarta également ses cheveux, les laissant retomber sur une épaule.

La bouche de Severus s'ouvrit quand il vit ses cicatrices pour la première fois. C'était en effet de grosses cicatrices, plus grosses que toutes celles qu'il avait sur son propre corps. Il tendit le bras et en toucha une du bout du doigt. Elles lui rappelaient cette nuit où elle s'était retrouvée aux portes de la mort à l'infirmerie. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire," dit doucement Severus. Quelque part, il savait que les cicatrices d'Hermione étaient bien plus dures à porter que les siennes.

"C'était pour Sebastian," dit doucement Hermione. Encore une fois, elle sentait les larmes inonder ses yeux. "Quelques fois, elle me font me sentir vraiment laide."

Severus se pencha en avant et déposa de petits baisers sur ses cicatrices. Quand il les eut toutes embrassé, il l'attira à lui et lui embrassa l'épaule. "Tu es tout sauf laide. Tes cicatrices, et autres imperfections sont ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de parfait. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime."

Hermione se retourna vers lui et appuya son front contre celui de Severus. "Je t'aime."

* * *

**Vous voyez bien que tout finit par s'arrager, ils ne sont pas si abrutit que ça tous les deux, ils ont enfin réussi a se parler... Et Severus en obsédé sexuel, quel pied!!!!!!  
**

**j'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas moi oui!!!**

**Je tiens juste à vous signaler qu'a partir de ce chapitre je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance donc la suite risque de mettre un peu plus de temps a arriver, mais je vous ressure, elle ne mettra pas un mois voire plus comme ce fut déjà le cas...**

**Bisous**

**D.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer... Merci pour les reviews**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 25

"Sebastian, arrête ça !" s'exclama sombrement Lucius quand une autre gerbe d'eau vint mouiller sa chemise, grâce à Sebastian qui lançait de l'eau dans sa direction. Il était entrain de lui donner son bain.

Sebastian se mit à rire et dit, "Roo !". Sur ce mot, il envoya encore plus d'eau sur Lucius.

"Vas y, mouille oncle Lu autant que tu veux," se résigna Lucius en secouant la tête. Il n'avait pas la force de punir le bébé. Il était trop mignon, et cela le rendait plus que redoutable.

"Lucius, tu es là ?" demanda la voix d'Albus.

"Ici Albus," répondit Lucius alors qu'il faisait couler un peu d'eau sur la tête de Sebastian, faisant disparaître les dernières traces de shampoing et de savon.

"Ah, bébé Sebastian prend son bain," sourit Albus en entrant dans la salle de bain. "Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûr de savoir qui est le plus mouillé."

"Je pense que nous laisserons grand père Albus te donner ton bain la prochaine fois," suggéra Lucius à Sebastian qui se contenta de rire. Il se saisit d'une serviette et commença à sécher Sebastian.

"Severus et Hermione ne sont pas encore rentrés ?" demanda Albus.

"Non," répondit Lucius. "C'est bien ce que nous espérions non ? Je suis sûr qu'il profitent bien du temps passé à South Kensington." Il se tourna vers Albus avec un large sourire qui quitta rapidement son visage quand il vit qu'Albus ne le lui rendait pas. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je viens de recevoir un hiboux de mon frère."

"Et que disait Aberforth ?

"Il était dans un bar la nuit dernière dans l'allée des Embrumes, pour aider un ami malade qui avait besoin d'un extra. Il a vu et entendu Rodolphus Lestrange et Crabbe Sénior parler. Crabbe donnait à Lestrange une fiole qu'il devait remettre à Bellatrix."

"Et le contenu de la fiole ?"

"Il a entendu que c'était une sorte de poison pour Sebastian."

Lucius resta bouche bée, incapable de parler.

"Leur plan est, bien sûr, de ne pas le tuer, mais de le faire dormir," expliqua rapidement Albus. "Il ne leur servirait à rien s'il était mort. Mais s'il arrivent à le faire dormir, il ne pourra plus se défendre avec sa magie."

"Et quelque chose à propos de leur cachette ?" demanda Lucius. Les aurors cherchaient depuis des mois et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

"Il ne les a pas entendu en parler."

"Est-ce que je dois dire à Severus et Hermione de rentrer ?" demanda Lucius alors qu'il prenait un Sebastian bien sec dans ses bras.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire," dit Albus en pinçant gentiment la joue de Sebastian, un sourire sur les lèvres. "Laissons les avoir un moment de paix et profiter du temps qu'ils passent ensemble. Ils en ont besoin. Nous pourrons le leur dire plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils rentreront."

"Roo !" dit Sebastian en enfonçant sa main dans la bouche de Lucius.

"Je vais remonter et avertir tout le monde par hiboux ou cheminé."

Après qu'Albus fut partit, Lucius baissa les yeux sur Sebastian qui lui souriait. Après avoir sorti la main de Sebastian de sa bouche, il l'embrassa sur la joue. "Oncle Lu t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup tu le sais," dit il.

Sebastian tendit la main par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius et la ramena pleine d'une poignée de cheveux blond platine. Il plaça ensuite la tête sur l'épaule de son parrain alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre d'enfant.

---

Severus, toujours en bas de pyjama, marchait dans l'ancienne chambre de Sebastian. Après quelques minutes à examiner la pièce, il s'arrêta face à une étagère sur laquelle, reposaient plusieurs photographies. Il y avait aussi deux ou trois albums sur le coté, mais il décida de ne pas les regarder.

Il se focalisa sur les photos face à lui. Toutes représentaient Sebastian. Il y en avait une prise quelques minutes après sa naissance. Même si le visage d'Hermione n'apparaissait pas en entier, il savait qu'elle devait probablement être entrain de pleurer alors qu'elle prenait pour la première fois Sebastian dans ses bras. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'elle avait été seule à ce moment là, alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Il prit la photo dans ses mains et plaça un doigt sur la joue d'Hermione, il souhaitait pouvoir revenir en arrière et être là pour elle, être là pour eux.

Sur une autre photo, il vit Lucius, Sebastian sur ses genoux. Le décor était différent, aussi il en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait été prise dans l'ancien appartement d'Hermione, celui qu'elle occupait avant que Lucius n'achète la maison pour elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus jaloux du temps que son ami avait passé avec son fils. La jalousie avait disparu. Il était reconnaissant envers Lucius d'avoir prit soin d'Hermione et de Sebastian quand ils en avaient eu besoin.

Il y avait des photos de lui et Sebastian à Poudlard. La plupart avaient été prise lors des « anniversaires » de Sebastian. D'autres avaient été prise sur le vif lorsque Hermione avait décidé d'immortaliser des moment père/fils.

Il y avait également une photo qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée de sa chambre, c'était une photo de lui, Hermione et Sebastian. C'était la seule photo de famille qu'ils avaient. Alors qu'il restait là et continuait à regarder les photos, il se promit de faire beaucoup d'autres photos de famille dans le futur.

---

Depuis une minute déjà, Hermione regardait Severus depuis le pas de la porte. Elle savait qu'il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il regardait les photos. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers lui.

"Le petit déjeuner est prêt," lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle s'arrêtait près de lui et enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu aimes cette maison n'est ce pas ?" demanda Severus, les yeux toujours posés sur les photos.

"Oui, je l'aime" répondit Hermione.

"Alors que pourrais la racheter à Lucius." Severus baissa les yeux vers Hermione. "Toi et Sebastian êtes ma responsabilité, j'aurai du le faire plus tôt. J'ai raté les premiers mois de la vie de Sebastian et je ne veux plus jamais rater une moment avec lui, ou toi."

"Severus," dit doucement Hermione. Elle était touchée par ses mots.

"J'ai beaucoup à faire pour rattraper le temps perdu, et j'ai bien l'intention de te le prouver."

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. "Tu me l'as déjà prouvé. Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver."

"J'espère que tu comprends que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi Hermione. Et que je veux, un jour, me marier avec toi Et si tu veux un autre enfant, je te promets que je serais là pour toutes les étapes. Je te soutiendrais et serais avec toi jusqu'à l'accouchement. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule."

"Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit autrement," dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Merlin aides moi, je t'aime," dit Severus en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit Hermione en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle aimait être dans ses bras et avait adoré se réveiller dans son étreinte ce matin. Plus jamais elle ne voulait dormir sans lui à ses côtés.

* * *

**Petits moments de la vie...**

**A partir d'ici, l'histoire ne compte plus que 10 chapitres, donc les évènements vont se précipiter. Mais ce chapitre marque aussi le dernier d'entièrement tapé, les 5 suivants sont traduit sur papier et les 5 derniers ne le sont pas du tout, en général j'arrive à en faire un par jour donc ne désespérez pas ils vont arriver bientôt.**

**Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps.**

**Bisous.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Grâce a vous, je viens d'atteindre les 200 reviews!!! Je remercie donc Heroica fantasia 8 qui a posté la 200ème. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire après avoir consacré tant de temps et de travail à cette traduction.**

**Voila je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 26

"Arrêtes de chercher à droite et a gauche s'il n'y a pas d'élèves hors de leur dortoir," dit Hermione à Severus alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de leurs appartements.

"Il est plus de 10h, le couvre feu est passé. Il pourrait encore y en avoir de caché quelque par," grogna Severus. "S'ils ne sont pas juste entrain de se bécoter, ils sont passés à l'action. Ces jeunes ! Leurs hormones sont hors contrôle."

"Oh arrêtes de te plaindre Severus," dit Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup sur le bras "Tu ne peux pas nier que toi aussi tu es passé par cette phase."

"Je n'y suis pas passé,"nia t il catégoriquement. Il se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil. "Et toi ?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ron voulait le faire n'importe où. Mais je n'ai jamais voulut." Soudain, elle se retrouva tirée dans un coin et plaquée contre un mur.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Severus en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

"Sev…" elle fut interrompue quand il l'embrassa. Au départ, elle tenta de le repousser, mais quand sa langue fit irruption dans sa bouche, tout ce qu'Hermione pu faire fut de participer au baiser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, et l'attira plus près d'elle.

C'était une première pour chacun d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un angle sombre à quelques pas du couloir. Tout deux étaient tellement immergés dans le baiser qu'ils n'entendirent pas les pas de l'homme qui approchait avant que celui-ci ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

"Dehors après le couvre feu à ce que je vois," grinça Rusard en voyant le couple s'embrasser.

Severus rompit le baiser et grogna. Il aimait ce moment tel qu'il était et il venait d'être indubitablement ruiné.

"Je penses qu'une retenue ne serait pas superflue pour vous deux. Une semaine avec moi devrait être suffisant," dit Rusard.

Severus tourna lentement la tête et fixa son regard sur Rusard, qui lâcha sa lampe sous le choc. "Un homme ne peut il pas avoir un minimum d'intimité avec sa femme ?!" grinça t il énervé.

"Dés… Désolé monsieur," balbutia Rusard à la fois apeuré et choqué.

"Dégagez !"

Rusard n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Immédiatement, il s'éloigna aussi silencieusement rapidement que possible d'eux sans se retourner.

"Où en étions nous ?" demanda Severus en se recollant à Hermione.

Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle allait éclater de rire dans quelques secondes. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'un gloussement franchit ses lèvres. Elle se recouvrit la bouche de sa main, sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater de rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?" demanda Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu as vu la tête de Rusard ?" se moqua Hermione, la main toujours devant sa bouche. "On aurait dit qu'il avait été pétrifié. Il a vraiment eut le choc de sa vie quand il t'a vu m'embrasser."

Severus prit la main d'Hermione et reprit sa route. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe alors qu'elle continuait à rire. Le moment avait vraiment été gâché.

---

"Tu trouves ça toujours aussi drôle, femme ?" demanda Severus d'une voix sourde alors qu'il emprisonnait Hermione entre lui et la porte de leur appartement.

En acquiesçant, Hermione pouffa.

Severus déposa alors fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit une nouvelle fois le contrôle en la faisant taire.

Hermione gémit alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. L'embrasser était comme une drogue, une très bonne drogue qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter.

"Et maintenant, c'est toujours aussi drôle ?" demanda Severus dans un souffle.

Hermione ne répondit pas à voix haute, elle se contenta de l'attraper fermement par le col de sa chemise, le faisant ainsi déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oui, elle était déjà accro.

D'une main, Severus chercha à l'aveuglette la poigné de la porte et l'ouvrit. Quand elle s'abaissa, il fit reculer Hermione ouvrant ainsi la porte. Il continua à la faire reculer sans briser le baiser et sans se préoccuper de la porte quand elle alla frapper contre le mur.

Lucius et Albus, qui étaient confortablement installés dans des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminer se tournèrent vers eux quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils attendaient Severus et Hermione, sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Pour leur plus grande joie, Severus et Hermione s'embrassaient, leur prouvant que leur plan avait marché.

"Je suppose que vous avez passé un bon week-end ?" demanda Albus dans un sourire alors lui et Lucius se levaient.

Severus rompit le baiser et s'écarta. Il serra les dents alors qu'il baissait le regard vers Hermione qui s'était remise à rire. "Qui d'autre est là ?" demanda Severus à Hermione.

Hermione se pencha sur le côté et vit Lucius et Albus lui sourire. "Juste Albus et Lucius," répondit elle alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle couvrit sa bouche, et essaya d'arrêter de rire, sans succès.

"Allez y, Albus, donnez nous une retenue !" dit sombrement Severus. "Rusard nous en a déjà collé une d'une semaine avec lui parce qu'il nous a surprit dans les couloirs."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Lucius amusé.

Hermione s'écarta de Severus et se dirigea vers les deux autres sorciers. "C'est bon de voir que vous vous êtes amusés," dit Lucius en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

"Merci Lucius pour avoir réparé la maison," sourit Hermione.

"Et comment était le rendez vous ?" demanda Albus alors qu'il fixait son regard pétillant sur Severus.

"Vous n'êtes que deux vieilles entremetteuses, et Draco aussi d'ailleurs," dit il un rictus sur le visage.

"Je vais voir Bastian et ensuite me coucher," annonça Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la parte.

"Hermione attends" lui dit Lucius. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle put voir que son sourire avait disparut de son visage. "Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire a propos de Sebastian."

"Quelque chose lui est arrivé ?" demanda Hermione inquiète.

Lucius secoua la tête. "Il dort et va très bien."

"S'il vous plait, asseyez vous," dit Albus à Hermione et Severus.

Avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, Severus se dirigea vers Hermione et lui prit les mains. Il lui serra les mains pour la rassurer, mais elle sentit que lui aussi était nerveux.

"Je lui ai lancé un sort de localisation cet après midi, juste au cas où quelque chose venait à arriver," dit Lucius.

Albus acquiesça. "La nuit dernière, j'ai reçut un hiboux de mon frère. Il avait entendu, dans un bar, des Mangemorts parler d'empoisonner Sebastian."

"Avec quel poison ?" demanda Severus.

"Un simple soporifique," répondit Albus. "Leur intention n'est pas de le tuer, mais d'être sur qu'il en pourra pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour contrecarrer leur plan. Grâce à ça, ils pourront prendre son sang." Il fit une pause avant de continuer. "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je penses qu'il vont vouloir vous tuer depuis qu'ils savant qu'il existe une connexion entre vous et lui. Et quand ils auront sa confiance, ce qui n'est pas difficile d'obtenir auprès d'un enfant aussi jeune, ils l'élèveront comme un des leurs."

"Un Mangemort, fidèle à Voldemort jusqu'à la fin," dit Lucius.

"C'est tout ce que nous savons pour l'instant. Nous ne savons toujours pas où se situe leur cachette, mais je suggère que nous placions un sort le localisation sur vous deux également."

"J'ai tellement peur que cela arrive vraiment," dit doucement Hermione alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus quand il se rapprocha d'elle.

"Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que cela n'arrive jamais," dit Albus.

"Merci Lucius," dit doucement Severus en le regardant quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Albus.

Lucius lui fit un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce.

"Severus…" renifla Hermione.

"Tout va bien se passer," lui promit il en la serrant dans une étreinte protectrice. Il continua à réconforter Hermione pendant un long moment, et cette nuit là, il dormit avec elle dans son lit. Encore une fois, Sebastian était avec eux.

* * *

**Moi je dis qu'il faudrait une illustration de la scène avec Rusard... Si ça tente quelqu'un je suis pour!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Les suivants devraient être un peu plus mouvementés...**

**Bisous.**

**D.  
**


End file.
